Escaping destiny
by Nietvries
Summary: Ever wondered what happened at the end of the 'Custody Battle' episode? HIM hase revived the powerpuff's on the condition that when they turn eighteen, they will mary his sons. The puff's finding this out when turning sixteen, try to escape their destiny. Follow Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles as they try to break free. DexterxBlossomXBrick MitchxButtercupxButch BubblesXBoomer
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone,_**

**_This story contains characters from ''the Powerpuff girls'' so all credits go to Craig McCracken, because without his creativity, this story would not exist. It is purely written _****_for_** fan based entertainment, not for Profit.

**_hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

A long time ago there was a big battle between 3 good girls and 3 evil boys. One day the boys defeated the girls and the city of Townsville came down to its knees.

In desperation and despair a few people turned to evil it's self in hoop of a better future. Making a deal with HIM in exchange for the return of the Powerpuff girls.

HIM didn't want them back but ruling a city was hard and he needed order in his realm. People were conquering there fears and the joy of ruling was going away.

With the boy's doing nothing for HIM he eventually give in and recreated the Powerpuff girls in exchange for other things. So would Professor Utonium be HIM's slave whenever HIM wanted to and he would secretly stay major of Townsville at night.

When everyone had agreed, everything went a lot smoother in the city. With people happy they were more easily to scare and HIM liked that above all other things.

With the Powerpuff girls alive he didn't have to work hard to be a major and didn't have to protect his realm from monsters or other villains.

People adapted and continued their lives in the years beyond. Some even forgot about their deals with HIM. HIM never forgetting, always came back to claim what was his part of the deal. The Powerpuff girls did know that HIM had revived them in exchange for being mayor at night, but little did they know, there would be more…

That was more than 10 years ago and the Powerpuff girls are turning 16 today. Having the day off from crime fighting and not having to fight crime for ones was doing them good. Every time HIM spoke they were reminded that while they were fighting crime at night, they were also fighting for HIM. They hated the feeling of not serving Justice but could do nothing about it.

Luckily for the girls that feeling wasn't here today and they thought there birthday was going to be a success. Little did they now that from today everything they knew was about to change.

Bubbles ran to the kitchen and kissed her father on the cheek. ''Good morning dad. What's for breakfast?''

''Pancakes in your favorite symbol'' had the professor replied while the other girls came in. Bubbles got flower pancakes, Blossom got Heart pancakes and Buttercup got Football pancakes.

They happily ate the pancakes and with their bellies full they were about to leave when the professor announced that he had something to say and that it was time for presents.

When the Girls were sitting down again he said that he had to tell them good and bad news. He decided to go with the good news first and gave them there presents.

In every present there was a necklace with stones that were there signature color's and Bubbles and Blossom also got matching earrings. The two girls were out of control happy and even Buttercup liked it although she would never wear it in public.

Then he gave them another present and told the girls that this gift was from HIM. Bubbles, Buttercup and blossom looked at each other and were about to open it when the professor interrupted them. ''Before you open these gifts I need to tell you something. I told you a long time ago that when you were recreated most of us made a pact with HIM. ''

''Yes, we know you work for HIM all the time'' Bubbles said looking a bit confused. Then the Professor started talking again. ''To get you back I also had to promise HIM something else''

It went quit in the room as he had stopped talking and just kept staring at his hands.

''What did you promise HIM'' asked Blossom.

With his head now up he looked at the Girls and began speaking again.

''I promised that when you are turning eighteen you would marry his sons''

Looking at the Girls he saw three very surprised faces. He couldn't say something before Buttercup started yelling while she grabbed the collar of his lab cloth. ''You did what! How could you?!'' And after a fears discussion with the whole family they came to the conclusion that no matter how much they were going to argue, it would not make a difference.

The professor than ordered them to open their birthday presents witch they did with tension in their fingers. Wen there presents were open they saw a ring inside. Each of them had a different color stone. Blossom had a red stone, Buttercup a green stone and Bubbles a Blue. They looked at each other again and then took their rings out. In the light their stones began to glisten.

Buttercup and Bubbles put the rings on their fingers. Only Blossom kept the ring between her fingers and then she turned to the professor. ''Professor, you said that we would marry them at eighteen but we just turned sixteen.''

''Well'' said the professor. ''I want you to choose for yourself if you want to go throw with this or to run as far away as you can.''

With the girls processing the words from the Professor Buttercup tries to get the ring of her finger but it's stuck. '' I can't get it off'' she yelled while she kept pulling on her finger.

Bubbles tries too but has the same result. Blossom was not going to wear that, especially now she knew it was going to get stuck the minute you would put in on her finger.

She puts the ring back in the box and takes the box with her as she left the table. She went up the stairs and in her room. In her room she places the box on the bed.

Lying next to it on her belly she opened it again. She stared at the ring. I will never marry you Brick, I would rather go to hell'' she said and then closed the box again. '

With her sisters coming in, Blossom turns over to lay on her back and she starts staring at the ceiling. As silence filled the room as the three girls were all overthinking the situation. Blossom who was thinking about an solution, Bubbles who was thinking about an escape plan and Buttercup who was still trying to figure out how to remove the ring. The Silence finally broke when the professor entered the room.

You could see the tears gliding from his eyes over his cheeks as they went down to the floor. His crying noise was breaking Bubbles heart. She got next to him.

''I am not going to love you less because of this.'' He then smiled and hugged her. Her sisters saw it and also went in for a family hug. The four of them experienced so many feelings at the same time. The felt Love, Helplessness, anger, and above all they felt happy and relaxed to have each other's company. After the hug broke up the professor reminded them that it was supposed to be there birthday and that they needed to enjoy this day, no matter what the future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

It could have been a coincidence but this was the first time the Powerpuffs didn't get to fight a villain on their birthday. Bubbles seemed to like it, just as Blossom but for Buttercup it just wasn't the same as the years before.

The angry thought about not fighting on her birthday, was amplifying by the fact that she got reminded about the ring every time she moved her fingers.

Buttercup was livid from all those angry thoughts and decided that she needed to cool off. ''I'm going to Mitch, I just need to bash something''

Bubbles and Blossom already knew she wanted release all her locked anger. Her sisters had seen Buttercup change the last couple of years from a real tomb boy to a tomb boy with some girly features and a bid of patience. The part of Buttercup being competitive is still there in full glory as she even matches up to Blossoms grades. She just hates to lose from her sister. What also hadn't changed was her being the tough one and being reckless.

''If you really want to leave on your birthday, than that's your choice'' Blossom answered to her sister. ''Don't worry, I will be back for dinner'' Buttercup said as she took off towards Mitch his trailer.

As soon as Buttercup left, Bubbles looked at Blossom. ''you get the nail polish, I will get the masks'' Blossom nodded and sheered with Bubbles as they prepared for a girly afternoon.

* * *

Buttercup was half way to Mitch his trailer when she got distracted by loud noises coming from the park underneath. Buttercup decided to go there and check it out.

Arriving in the park, Buttercup noticed that everything in front of her was destroyed. There were only a few people who had the strength to do that and Buttercup just hoped it weren't the Rowdyruffs. She was absolutely not in the mood to see them.

Although Buttercup didn't want to see if it were indeed the boy's, she still looked around. Looking at the grass ahead she saw them. Brick and Boomer where fighting each other. Buttercup slapped her forehead as if she should have known that it would have been them.

Still being mad about the whole engagement thing she turned her back to them. But instead of flying away her thoughts distracted her and she decided to walk it off towards Mitch his trailer.

Buttercup was about to leave the park when suddenly someone blocked her path. Buttercup looked up from the ground to find Butch standing in front of her.

''Long time no see, Buttercup'' Buttercup got in the defensive position and glared angry at him ''Go away Butch, I'm not in the mood''

Butch just smiled evilly and stood his ground. Buttercup noticed that he wasn't going to attack her with his sprawl and so she started walking again.

When she was about to walk by him, he turned towards her, stopping her in her tracks. ''I see you got my gift'' and he pointed at the ring.

Buttercup looked away from him, breathed out hard and started walking around him. ''You can't just walk away from me'' But Buttercup just kept walking. ''Go to Hell Butch'' Butch now smirked. ''Do I really need to repeat myself?'' he said raising one eyebrow. Buttercup Ignored him now, which wasn't the best option.

Butch hated being ignored and took matters in his own hands. He went from standing still to tackling Buttercup in a second. They both fell on the ground with Butch on top.

''you're not eighteen yet but that makes no difference for me''. Buttercup's eye's went big and she stopped struggling for a second to process every word he had said. ''You can't escape your destiny little fighter'' He whispered in her ear.

Buttercup now began to refill with anger and started struggling again. ''let me go you son of a monkey''. Butch came up and looked down on his moving counterpart. He was now forming an more evil smirk.'' In two years you're mine''

Hearing those words and feeling the ring on her finger made her so mad, she instantly had the power to overthrow him. Throwing him off, she got up. It was then that she saw his brothers from the corners of her eyes. Boomer and Brick were leaving the park. Butch than smiled at her and without saying anything he took the sky to his brothers, his eyes never letting go of her until she was out of sight.

Buttercup didn't stop looking at his direction before she was sure he was gone. He had even managed to get her more angry than before, if it was even possible. Anger getting the best of her she flexed her fists and flew up, again in the direction of Mitch his home.

* * *

Arriving at Mitch his trailer Buttercup rang the doorbell and crossed her arms in front of her. No one answered. She tried again. ''yeah yeah, just a minute'' she heard. Not in the mood to wait she punched the door with her fists. ''You better open the door now Mitch'' she yelled to the other side of the door.

It seemed to have worked because Mitch opened the door, while his face kept staring at the TV on the other side of the room. ''Come in, the match has already started'' He said as he went back to the couch.

Buttercup went in but instead of watching the wrestling game she went straight to Mitch his punching bag. She began to punch and punch. Her punching sounds were overlapping the sounds from the TV getting Mitch his attention.

Mitch, who was in the game the entire time now noticed Buttercup wasn't watching the game with him. He left the TV and walked towards her. He knew something was wrong because Buttercup would never skip to see a good wrestling match. Mitch stopped the Boxing cushion from sweeping back and forward, grabbing her attention.

''what's going on'' he said as he made a concerned face. Buttercup made no expression while she was thinking about the best answer to give him.

''I am having a really bad day that's all'' Buttercup said as she thought back about everything what happened that day.

Mitch looks curious at her ''what is it?''

''I just need to punch something ok'' Buttercup said as tears were forming in her eyes. Buttercup was now getting angry at herself. All these stupid emotions she thought.

Mitch, who knew Buttercup from the age of 5 had rarely seen tears in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he just didn't know what to say. The soft look in his eyes told Buttercup more than enough and she began to speak.

''You remember all the deals with HIM for our resurrection right? Well apparently there was one more deal made that no one told us about! ''Mitch swallowed as he saw Buttercup looking at him. ''YOU KNEW!'' she screamed at his reaction.

She was about to punch him when a thought came up. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' Mitch bit the inside of his bottom lip before he spoke ''I promised your dad''

Buttercup crossed her arms. Her female instincts were telling her that he was lying. Mitch noticed she wasn't going to be satisfied with the answer he gave and spoke again'' I have never told you this before because I care, I care to much about you''

Hearing those words Buttercup's anger went away and her face softened. ''I don't understand'' she managed to say with a lump in her throat. Mitch let go of the boxing bag and got closer. '' You where my best friend and I was scared of losing you if I told you''

Buttercup knew she meant a lot to Mitch since his grandmother had died. But being scared of losing her was ridicules. ''I would never have hated you for telling me the truth'' Buttercup looked him straight in the eye's ''No more secrets ok''

Mitch moved his head up and down while getting closer and gently grabbed her hands ''Well since I need to be completely honest with you… There is another reason why I didn't tell you''

Buttercup mentally prepared herself to hear something she didn't want to know. ''Buttercup, I want to be more than friends with you…''

Buttercup relaxed and all the tension around her went away. She made a small smile. ''Well, I didn't expect that…'' she said blushing. Not able to express any more words she looked down as Mitch released her hands.

It was only a few seconds later that she felt Mitch pull her chin up. Lips came closer as the fire in their hearts began to grow. Both leaning in with desire, they kissed.

For a first real kiss it was perfect. The fireworks, the fuzzy feelings and all her problems ebbing away. It was exactly how she had imagined that it would have been.

When they parted Buttercup smiled and gently punched him on the arm '' Now stop being a wussy and box with me''


	3. Chapter 3

The Professor was about to tell the girls that dinner was ready went suddenly the front door flew open. In the door post stood a very happy Buttercup. She had a smile was so big that her lip corners almost touched her eyes. Bubbles and Blossom walked by her as she hang down her coat.

The professor saw the smile on her face when she walked towards the dinner table. ''You seem to be in a good mood'' Buttercup just smiled back not wanting to answer.

Her sisters now also saw the smile. ''What stupid thing did Mitch do to cheer you up'' Blossom asked as she saw Buttercup fill her plate. ''Nothing special'' She answered as she picked up her cutlery.

Blossom was curious, because sometimes when her sister was angry, she didn't know what to do to make her smile again. ''It seems special enough though'' she said as the doorbell ranged.

The professor left the room to open the door wen Buttercup whispered ''Yeah it was'' while she moved her fork in circles through her dinner. Only a second later she realized that it was hard enough to be heard by her sisters. Her sisters stared at her as she began to form a big blush.

Blossom's curiosity suddenly changed from wanting to make buttercup happy, to find out what she had been up to. ''What happened?''

Buttercup looked around the corner of the kitchen to see If her father was nearby. He wasn't in hearing range so she turned toward her sisters ''Sisters code?''. Blossom and Bubbles were surprised Buttercup was actually going to tell them that had happened and both agreed with the sisters code.

'' We kissed'' She said making her cheeks glow even redder. Bubbles was so happy for her sister that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. ''Aww, Buttercup that's so romantic, falling in love with your best friend'' she cheered. Buttercup shushed her quickly ''I don't want the Professor to know''

''I agree with Buttercup, If the professor knows, there is a chance that HIM and Butch will find out and if they do I don't doubt that they will take actions'' Blossom said while her smile faded away.

Buttercup was thinking about Blossom's words and suddenly spoke ''That reminds me, I walked into Butch today''. But before one of her sister could replay thye were interrupted by a hyper happy Robin ''BIRTHDAYCHICKIES!''.

* * *

Later that evening the Professor left for his work. Working in the mayor's office at night to please HIM was something he hated. Every time he went in he had to walk through seven gates. Each one had a different task at hand. One was to scanning the Professor on germs, one for weapons etc.

Everything went well until the Professor walked through the last gate. It began to blink and sirens went off. The poor professor just stood there while trying to cover his ears until someone picked him up by the lab coat and brought him to HIM.

HIM was relaxing in his mayors chair as Brick puts the Professor before HIM. ''Gate nine'' Brick said while he flew away towards his brothers on the sofa.

HIM stood up and got closer ''It seems you have I secret for me Professor''. The professor now looked down and shrunk a bit in fear.

''Well, what are you waiting for, **spill it out**'' Him said in his demonic voice. The professor didn't move, he absolutely didn't want to tell HIM that he already gave the rings to the girls without his permission.

Butch who was looking smiled at the scared man ''I already know what he's hiding''. HIM, the Professor, Brick and Boomer all looked at him surprised. ''I ran into Buttercup today and she was wearing the ring''

Boomer, Brick and HIM were now even more surprised. ''Their already wearing the rings?'' Brick asked the professor. The professor nodded before Brick asked him ''why''

The Professor was so scared for his live that he answered with the fastest excuse he could find.

''I thought they needed to know, their getting more boy crazy every day. What if they really fall in ….'' He was rudely interrupted by Brick punching him in the stomach.

''you should have known better'' he said while he withdrew his fist. The professor collapsed on the ground and started crying.

Getiing an idea, Brick called Boomer and Butch ''Let's go, we have to congratulate our fiancee's with their birthday''. That said they took of flying toward the Powerpuff residence. All kept quiet as they all thought back to their last kisses from their counterparts.

Brick's p.o.v

_As Blossom moved to me I sidestepped and dodged her punch. She tried again, this time I ducked and went back. Approaching for the third time, she again attempts to strike me down but I let her hit nothing but air. It's was then that she kissed me on the cheek. I felt so weird inside. I just couldn't place the feeling. It was only after the 5__th__ kiss that I knew I felt something special for you Blossom. I just didn't know what it was, until I destroyed you. I had confused love with hate. It was only when you came back, that I knew HIM didn't revive me to destroy you but to defeat you._

Butch's p.o.v

_Buttercup flew low along the street and climbed sharply to meet me. I blocked and avoided all her strikes, until suddenly she found an opening and planted a kiss on my cheek. It made me feel all soft inside and I hated it. Every time she kissed me my hate grew. The only problem was that when I had finally destroyed you, you stayed in my mind. I had confused love with hate. It was only when you came back, that I knew HIM didn't revive me to destroy you but to defeat you._

Boomer's p.o.v

_When Bubbles said I was cute I felt something burning inside me. As she speeded up towards me she aimed several blows at me, with no success. Then out of nowhere she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the rage grow every time she kissed me and I never wanted it to happen again. Then when I finally had destroyed you, your words kept playing in my head. I had confused love with hate. It was only when you came back, that I knew HIM didn't revive me to destroy you but to defeat you._

Arriving at the Powerpuff residence their thoughts ended and they focused on the door. From behind the door you could hear music en laughs. It was all so happy and perfect. ''the perfect timing to screw up their lives some more'' said Brick as he rang the doorbell.

''I WILL OPEN IT'' yelled Robin as she went to the door. She was about to say hello when she recognized the person in front of her. Her smile faded away while Brick pushed the half open door open and walked inside. Butch en Boomer fallowed as Brick walked through the hallway into the living room.

Entering the living room the three boy's saw around twenty teenagers dancing. Brick wanted their attention and picked up one of the cables on the ground. He then pulled it and the music stopped. Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles couldn't see the boy's and so as the music stopped they pushed throw the crowed to investigate. Once arrived their smiles turned into angry glares.

Brick just smiled '' Can't we congratulate our fiancées on their birthday?''


	4. Chapter 4

As the music stopped the three girls went to investigate. Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom pushed through the crowd to see Brick, Butch and Boomer standing in front.

Anger and annoyance was now refilling the joy and laughter as they looked upon their counterparts. Brick just smiled back at them '' Can't we congratulate our fiancées on their birthday?'' Blossom as the leader took immediate response. '''No, You're not invited''. Those words where making the boy's laugh.

''I own you Blossom, I don't need an invitation'' Brick responded when he was done laughing. Some of the party guests got scared by his new tone of voice. They all stepped back, forming half a circle behind the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom closed her eyes for a second. Took a deep breath and reopened her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't calm herself. ''You don't own me, I never agreed with that''

It was now that Brick had enough of all the arguing. He wanted to do something more productive and disregarded Blossom's response ''You know what? Kiss us and we leave''

With those words the girls backed up. ''Ewww, gross'' Buttercup yelled at the boy's. ''No way suckers'' Bubbles said as Buttercup was finished. Blossom just kept quiet, knowing Brick, he probably had a plan to make them do it, if they wanted it or not.

Brick stepped forward, towards Blossom ''That wasn't a question, that was an order'' and from that moment Brick flew towards Blossom, picking her up Bridal style before going through the roof.

As soon as Blossom noticed she was in his arms she punched him. He immediately let go of her, making her fall a few feet before activating her flying power. ''Brick, leave me the **** alone, I don't want to kiss you''. Brick tried to get closer but Blossom punched him every time he tried. '' You can't stop a good thing, babe''

Brick was going in circles around her. Being the opposite sex meant that, once out of puberty, he was now faster, stronger and tougher than his counterpart.

Blossom tried to focus on one point to not get dizzy as he flew around her. ''Why do you even want to kiss me?'' Blossom said, just in time to feel two hand slip around her waist from behind ''I love messing up your day, little commander'' as he said that, Brick planted a kiss in her neck, making her shiver.

Blossom responded with a kick in the guts, making Brick release her and grab his crotch. Blossom now saw the change to escape him and flew down to the pavement. The professor had installed power proof doors throughout the house, so if she could reach the lab she would be save.

Unfortunately, when she was about to pull open the front door, Brick descended quickly in front of her. Her grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him. ''It's so more easy if you stop fighting'' Brick said before he planted a kiss on her lips.

Not able to breath and scared that a tong would go in her mouth if she opened it, Blossom shook her head while he kissed her. It was only after a minute that he released her. ''Was that really so hard Pinky'' and with that he left.

* * *

Buttercup just stared at the hole in the roof as it suddenly hit her mind. Butch was probably going to do the same. She looked at him to see him come closer. Not wanting to get kissed by him her instincts took over. Normally she would have fought him, but this time she chose to run.

She flew up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Luckily the professor had made the door Buttercup-proof and there was no way Butch could go through that thing right?

Butch was now banging the door. Buttercup sighed of relief when she realized that he really couldn't come through to door.

Suddenly the banging stopped. Was he gone? No way Butch would leave so fast, Buttercup thought as no more sounds came from the door. Using her super hearing she walked back to the door. She could only hear her friends who were now leaving the party. She unlocked it, knowing Butch wasn't behind it. Before she could pull the door open, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around. Butch was now standing in front of her. The windows, she forgot about the windows and Butch just had easy access. '' This is such a better place to meet than our last encounter'' he said as he pushed her by the shoulders, against the door. ''We still have a lot of making up to do''

Butch now placed his right leg between Buttercup legs. Butch had learned from previous fights that his guts was saved from her kicks that way. Buttercup wanted to yell something back at him but before she could respond her words where stopped by Butch kissing her on the lips.

Buttercup wanting to escape, scratched his arms with her nails. He just didn't let go. If he only would give her head some room, she could headbutt him. Not knowing another way out she decided that the only way to do that was to give in, into the kiss. So she opened her mouth and responded to his kiss.

He was so surprised by her sudden action that he slowly loosened his grip on her before he pulled away. Her plan had worked as she head-butted him across the room. She had hit him so hard even her own head hurt like hell. She was even getting dizzy from it.

As her view began to clear, she was just in time to see Butch as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. Before she could get up Butch was on top of her. ''Butch, let me go, we kissed already!'' Butch was now in the same position as he was in the park. The position he liked so much. Holding her wrists above her head Butch just smiled ''since you like it so much, why not kiss some more''

He leaned in again and as Buttercup braced herself for the impact of his lips and began to think about Mitch. Mitch would have hated to see her like this, being defeated by someone. He would have hated her for kissing Butch. As her thoughts continued she suddenly realized that there was no more pressure on her body.

She opened her eyes to see Mitch standing on the right side of the bed. He lowered his baseball bat as he stretches out his left arm. ''You ok?'' Buttercup took his hand and looked to the left to see an unconscious Butch lying on the floor.

Not knowing how to properly thank Mitch, she kissed him again.

* * *

Bubbles just stared at the hole in the roof as it suddenly hit her. Boomer was probably going to do the same thing she thought as she saw him come closer. Bubbles focused on her sister to just see Buttercup fly away, with Butch in pursuit.

She than turned around, back to face Boomer. She had already kissed him on the cheeks before. This couldn't be to different she thought as he came to stand next to her. Bubbles now shyly looked from the ground, gently pulling him by his chin to the side and kissing him on the cheek.

Her cheeks were now as red as a tomato. She turned around to walk away when she suddenly felt a hand grab her by her left wrist, pulling it, to turn her around.

Bubbles was now facing Boomer again. ''You're not getting away that easily'' He said while wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. This time full on the mouth. Bubbles was still a bid in shock and didn't fight him back. He pressed themselves in a French kiss and he enjoyed the moment they had together.

As he pulled away he smiled at her while still holding her in his arm. It was then that Bubbles saw a vase flying towards Boomer his head.

Boomer looked around to see the source of the impacted stand behind him. Apparently it was Robin who had tried to hurt him. She was now panicking as she saw boomer come towards her. She closed her eyes but nothing hit her.

This time it was Bubbles who had grabbed Boomers wrist, pulling it to turn him around. ''Please, let my friend go'' He just crossed his arms. ''And why should I do that'' he responded while putting a lose strand of hair behind her ears. ''I will ..'' But before she could finish her sentence he kissed her again.

When she saw fleded Robin come back with Buttercup and Mitch, she pulled back and broke the kiss. Boomer just stared at them until he saw that Mitch and Buttercup were holding an unconscious Butch. ''Leave!'' Buttercup yelled at Boomer as she pointed to the door. Boomer responded and picked up his Brother. He walked towards the door, before suddenly turning around to wave at Bubbles ''see you later''

Boomer was about to open the door when a dreary Blossom came in. She holds the door open so Boomer could go outside.

All of their classmates had already run away from the party, using the back door. Only Mitch and Robin where still there. ''Well, this sucks'' Buttercup said as she looked upon the empty living room.

Blossom was just relieved that the house was still standing and turned towards her sisters ''We need to make some plans. I have a feeling this is only going to get worse''


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally morning and the professor had hurried himself home. He wanted to check if the girls were alright. He knew they had a party last night and he also knew that the Rowdyruffs had gone to them.

As the Professor entered his house it all seemed as need and tidy as usual. It was only when he entered the living room that he noticed something had gone wrong. There was a hole the size of a car in the roof.

While he stared at the roof Bubbles walked by. ''Good morning, dad'' she said as she walked towards the front door '' Going to Robins'' and with that said she waved at him and left.

The Professor was now again looking up at the roof. This time Buttercup flew by in high speed. ''Hi Professor, Bye Professor, going to Mitch'' The professor just stared at her while she speeded out the door.

The Professor now looked again at the hole in the roof, this time not to examine it, but to come up with a solution to fix it.

It was now that Blossom walked by. ''Good morning Professor, had a bad night at work I see'' she said as she pointed towards the bruises on his face. ''They found out I already gave you the rings and made my night a living hell, Yes'' He then placed his right hand on his daughters shoulder ''But I was more concerned about them ruining your birthday''. Blossom brushed of his hand '' Ruin is a Big word Professor, don't worry…. ..we're the Powerpuff girls, there is nothing we can't handle'' She said as she began to walk to the front door, pretending that nothing had happened the night before.

''Professor, I'm going to the Library, see you later ''With that said, Blossom flew up, not to the library but to Mitch his home. Once arrived he opened the door and let her in. Inside where her sisters and Robin. Both Mitch and Blossom joint them at the table as the started to talk about a plan. Fighting them didn't seem to work, they were to powerful now they were all grown up. Buttercup didn't like the solution but there seemed no other way than running.

''We still have 5.000 in money on the bank. It should be enough to support al least one person'' Said Blossom as she looked upon all the papers she had brought from home. She looked around at the others in the hope that they would inspire her to make a good plan.

''So, who's going then?'' Robin asked as no one responded to Blossom.

Blossom just chook her head ''no, that would be way to easy, there has to be something that the boys can use to find us again, I just know it''

Buttercup stretched out her arm ''It's this cursed thing isn't it''

''Well, you're not wearing a ring Blossom, you should go'' Bubbles responded only to see Blossoms face getting more serious than before. '' We are a team bubbles, I will not escape before I have you two out''

Both sisters now looked a lot happier, knowing that Blossom wasn't going to let faith decide their future.

Buttercup looked at the ring again. Having to wear a ring in public was already getting to her but the thought about never going to lose Butch ore even marry him was even worse.

Bubbles who saw the look on Buttercups face, tried to cheer her up and gave her a hug. ''We don't know for sure if the rings work that way….. we will only find out when we elude them.'' This time Blossom smiled at her sisters ''That's it Bubbles, you're a genius''

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rowdyruffs:

''Why does my head hurt so much?'' Butch said as he focused on his Brother ''well that's what you get when your counterpart nocks you out'' Boomer said as he walked by Butch . Butch just felt his head to come across a big lump. He moved his shoulders a bit up when he touched it. He was in pain and that was something he almost never had.

Boomer now walked by again, this time in the opposite direction saying ''She must have hit you hard, being able to knock you out''

Butch began to think back to moment he had blurred out ''I had her locked so tight underneath me, there is no way she could have escaped.''

Brick heard Butch his last sentence as he entered the room. ''Well maybe it was someone else who could have done it'' Brick paused to look from Butch to Boomer. '' Boomer was hit on the head too, but by their friend Robin instead of Bubbles.''

Butch just smiled at his younger brother. ''Yeah, well, Buttercup isn't called the toughest fighter for nothing''

Brick, still a bit suspicious about the situation began to think. He saw everyone leave through the back door didn't he? He scratched his chin while thinking ''Boomer, who were still there when you left the party?''

Boomer now looked back in his memories. ''Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Robin and a guy with MITCH ROCKS on his t-shirt''

''Mitch?'' Brick asked out loud. Why does that name sound so familiar? He thought.

Boomer now added ''He did have a baseball bat, when I left their house'' Brick and Butch now glared at him. Brick came close and hit him in the face. ''You idiot'' Brick sighed and looked again in the eyes of his brothers ''We need to watch our backs a little more from now on, those Powerpuffs have allies everywhere''

* * *

At the end of the afternoon two teenage girls flew in their home panicking and screaming ''PROFESSOR, PROFFESSOR!''

The professor came running from his lab to see Buttercup and Blossom yelling and panicking at him. ''One at the time!''

Buttercup shushed as Blossom began to speak ''A monster has taken Bubbles and we can't find her anymore!''

''We have searched the whole city but she's nowhere'' interrupted Buttercup. The Professor now began to panic himself. ''I will help you, just let me put on my super powered suit'' He said as he ran towards his lab, to putt on a suit that he hadn't worn since ten years ago. Once he was in his suit, he and the girls took the sky in search of Bubbles.

It was already 7 pm when the Professor decided that he needed to call HIM and tell him that he wasn't going to come for work today. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

When he explained to HIM about Bubbles being lost and that he was searching for her with her sisters their plan finally went into action.

It didn't take long before a big bang was heard after the phone call. In fact there wasn't even one minute between the phone call and the Rowdy ruffs arriving before them.

''What did HIM mean with that you lost Bubbles'' said a really angry Boomer while pulling on Blossoms shirt. Blossom looked him straight in the eyes ''She got taken away by a monster and by the time we noticed, she and the monster where gone''

Boomer now feeling the hand of Brick on his shoulder, let go of Blossom's shirt. ''Dude, we got this remember'' and Brick pulled out a Vpad from underneath his jacket. He puts in a code and It began to analyze some data. Blossom now curious, tried to come closer and take a peek. ''Don't try it Pinky, this is only for villains'' Brick said as he noticed her.

A minute past and the screen blinked. Butch, Boomer and Brick were a bit puzzled when they saw three blinking lights on three different coordinates.

Brick looked up at Blossom and saw she wasn't wearing his ring. Brick just smiled evilly at her making her back up a bit and wonder. A good plan was all he needed to get her where he wanted her to be.

''Well, we found her, only there is one problem'' Brick stated as he now looked towards the two girls. ''We have a bug in our system that gives us two coordinates instead of one, so we need to split up'' Blossom and Buttercup weren't very happy to heard that, especially since Brick than began to make teams and gave Boomer some coordinates.

''Blossom goes with me and Butch, Boomer goes with Buttercup and the professor, no arguments allowed'' he said as he turned his back to Blossom, flying towards the Powerpuff residence.

Blossom thought about Brick finding the ring, but shook the thought away. Brick wasn't smart enough to figure out that it wasn't a bug, right?

Arriving there first, Brick took out his Vpad ones more. By the looks of it Blossom's ring or Bubbles had to be in the girls bedroom. Brick just knew it wasn't Bubbles.

Blossom and Butch landed behind him as he signed towards Blossom to open the door. Blossom complied and walked in once it was open. ''Alright Pinky, you search down here, Butch and I will search upstairs'' Brick said a bit too happy from Blossom's concern.

Blossom was scared that he indeed was going to find her ring, but arguing with him was probably going to make him suspicious, about why she didn't want to have him in her room. So she just let him and his brother go upstairs.

Upstairs Brick pushed Butch into the girls bedroom. ''Dude, Blossom isn't wearing my ring, it has to be in here somewhere'' Butch just blinked at him. ''Search for it, you fool'' Brick growled towards his Brother.

They looked and looked only to find nothing. Brick his patience was going away, especially when he saw his brother going through the undies of the three girls ''Focus Butch, focus'' Brick said as Butch pulled out a small box from the drawer giving him an evil smirk.

Brick smiled as he recognized the box. He began to whisper to Butch ''This is the plan''.

A few moments later Blossom heard someone scream in panic from above and went up to look. Walking across the hall she noticed that her bedroom door was still open. She stood in the doorpost to look if one of the boy's was in there, when she saw the small ring box lying on her bed. But before she could think about the consequences that were going to come, she was already finding them out the hard way.

''NOW'' Brick yelled as he and his brother stormed from behind her, taking her, face down, towards the ground.

''LET ME GO YOU YERKS'' Blossom yelled as soon as she felt Brick and Butch holding her down by sitting on her arms.

Brick ignored her, grabbed her hand and spread her fingers. ''Now, now, that's not a way to thank your fiancée for putting a ring on your finger'' he said as he pushed to ring on her ring finger.

He then let slowly let go of her arm and moved, to be right on top of her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear ''If I ever see you without that ring again, I will skip the wedding and go for the main prize'' He then moved his lips over her neck. When he found a good responding spot he began to suck it. Blossom was already struggling before, but this was really hurting her. She wanted to scream now but instead of a sound, ice came out and it filled the room around her.

Butch panicked, stood up and went outside the room. Brick was still sitting on the back of his counterpart. ''Fascinating, so you do have the leaders gift'' he said as he turned her around underneath him. Blossom was now facing him and glares began to exchange between them.

Blossom decided that he needed to cool of a little more and blew Ice in his face. But instead of seeing Brick back up and freeze the exact opposite happened. He came closer and kissed her while she still was breathing ice. His mouth filled with ice as hers filled with Fire.

Blossom was now really starting to panic and squirmed beneath him, only to be held down by two strong arms on her shoulders. Their special powers, evenly matched as they both began to fade from the kiss.

Then suddenly Bricks mobile phone began making noises and he broke the kiss to look on his phone. HIM blinked in the screen. Brick sighed ''I got to take this babe'' and took the call. ''What's up HIM...'' Bricks face went from evilly-happy to business as the call continued. Blossom was still trying to get away from Brick, but somehow Brick even managed to held her down with only one arm.

''Now where were we'' Brick said as the phone call ended. He placed both his hands on Blossom's arms to lean in for a kiss ones more.

''BRICK!'' this time Butch came running back into the room. ''Boomer in trouble'' Brick sighed again but this time he stepped of Blossom. Stretching out his arm to pull her up to a standing position. Blossom just waved his hand away and came up on her own strengths.

Brick smirked at her reaction, before the three of them took the sky towards their siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

As Brick gave Boomer the coordinates from Bubbles location, Boomer looked to the sky. _Bubbles, I'm coming for you._

When he looked down again, he saw he was teamed up with Buttercup and the Professor. He hated it when his brothers took him for granted and left him alone. But instead of complaining about it he flew up. ''Follow me''

Arriving several minutes later, they landed at Monster Isle. It was very peaceful and quiet. ''Boomer, there is nothing here'' Boomer turned towards Buttercup. ''Look, she just has to be here, we just need to spread out''

Buttercup and the Professor followed Boomers lead and each went another way. Boomer went into monster city, scanning it with his heat vision. (Unfortunately it was all in vain because monsters also generate heat. )

The professor went to the outskirts of Monster Island after Buttercup had asked him to go look for her there.

Buttercup flew around the spot they had landed. Once the professor and Boomer where out of sight she flew in a cave nearby.

* * *

Boomer and the Professor where still searching for Bubbles when they heard a scream. Both rushed to the scene, to see that a big Blue monster had Buttercup and Bubbles in his hands.

The monster was enraged and continued to slam the girls onto the floor. Boomer filled up with anger as he looked at the scene. Only when the Professor went screaming at him, he reluctantly came into action.

Boomer flew to the monster and slammed into it. It didn't have much effect as the monster only closed his red eye's to blink. It now began to try and catch Boomer by violently waving his arms.

Not able to catch Boomer, the monster threw away Buttercup. After which she stayed sitting on the pavement, while the professor rushed to her.

Boomer was sick of the blue monster trying to catch him and this time he flew up and up and up. To a little time later come crashing down towards the monster in a Dark blue glowing streak.

The monster was smart enough to move on the last possible moment. Soon after a white light filled the air as Boomer hit the ground next to it. A shockwave followed, destroying everything on its path.

Buttercup stood up and got in front of the professor, as she activated a force shield. She saw Butch do it when he was six and practiced, until she could do it too.

The pressure faded and soon after, the blinding light went away too. Now there was only Boomer standing in a crater. Boomer looked around for the monster to see that there where now hundreds of monsters running his way. Some as big as a house, some as small as a dog. He had destroyed all their homes and there was no way they were going to let him get away unharmed.

Boomer just gulped as he was about to be crushed by a wave of monsters. The amount of monsters trying to crush him grew when suddenly Bubbles came flying. She tried to fight the monsters but they were with too many. She then flew to her sister who was standing still to look satisfied at the growing mountain of monsters in front of her.

''Buttercup, this wasn't the plan!'' She yelled at her sister in a panicking voice. But before Buttercup could response the professor beat her to it. ''What plan?''

Buttercup turned to face her dad ''You don't want H. I. M. to know'' she said as she gave him a sign that it was for his own good not to know.

''Helllooowww, we need to save Boomer, we're the heroes remember?'' Bubbles now yelled at her sister while she moved her arms up and down in rapid speed.

Buttercup now looked again at the enormous amount of monsters in front of her. They were just with too many to win, even with her as a fighter. She sighed ''Professor, can you call Brick and say Boomers in trouble?'' The professor did what he was asked and ran towards a silent spot to make the call.

Bubbles and Buttercup now stormed towards the pile of monsters. It was their fault that Boomer was getting this beating. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't' even be there.

A minute later Bubbles had managed to get Boomer out of the monsters clutches but even so, she was still fighting for her own live as many monsters were still attacking her.

Buttercup wasn't doing any better. Even the professor didn't seem to have luck on his side, because when he tried to call Brick, the line was occupied.

Boomer, who was still full conscious, had seen Bubbles fight to help him. It was as if every time she knocked a monster down, she gave him more strength. The strength he needed to get up from the ground.

As if he got a hint, he got up and stormed towards Bubbles. Pulling her away just time to not get hit by a one story high monster.

Bubbles looked at Boomer and Boomer at Bubbles. ''I have an idea'' he said as he pointed to the sky. The two teens then took off and stopped around a 1000 feet above the ground.

''Remember those large balls of electricity you always make when you attack me?'' Boomer asked bubbles as she flew closer to him. Bubbles nodded before he continued ''If we both do that while we fly in circles, we can make a thundercloud no monster would want to be near'' Bubbles now looked a little bit scared but she did as he had told her.

Both started to fly in circles around each other, letting sparks fly from their hands. At first nothing happened, but a few second later their Blue streaks where emerging into each other as a big thundercloud began to grow beneath them.

They were like Ying and Yang, twirling around one another, balancing the forces of nature.

Most monsters now began to ran away as they saw the big scary blue thundercloud descending towards them. Eventually they even left Buttercup alone and peace on the ground returned.

Peace in the air, was now harder to find ''HOW DO WE STOP THIS THING '' Bubbles yelled at Boomer who was also trying to slow down. ''I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE IF WE LET GO OF OUR ELECTRICITY FIRST, IT WILL EVENTUALY SLOW DOWN?'' Bubbles and Boomer both let go of their electricity. It had no effect until suddenly the wind turned and blew them towards the ground.

Bubbles was blown about 500 feet lower when she was hit by lighting from the cloud. She was now unconscious and tumbling further down. Boomer who saw it happing started to make electricity again, to keep the lightning away, as he dashed towards Bubbles.

Bubbles opened her eyes just in time to see the street and braced herself for impacted. It never came as she felt two soft hands holding her just above the street. She again opened her eyes, only to see that Boomer was holding her with a concerned face.

The professor, who apparently hadn't seen anything the last couple of minutes came running down the street yelling ''I called Butch, they're on their way''

Buttercup crossed her arms and shook her head to the sides. The battle was already over so their siblings didn't even need to come.

Bubbles was still in the hands of boomer as their eye's peered into each other. She gave a small smile ''You're my hero you know that'' Boomers face went from concern to annoyed in a second and dropped her on the pavement below. He hated that word to much to hold her.

Bubbles was hurt by the fact that her 'Hero'had dropped her on the ground. She rubbed her butt and thought. _And you wonder why I hate you so much?_

Buttercup giggled seeing her sister rub her behind, but got distracted by three streaks of light coming closer. One red, one pink and one Green. It has to be them she thought to herself and she quietly sneaked away from Bubbles, Boomer and the professor.

She flew behind the mountain towards the Blue monster from before. ''Steve, you're alright?''

The monster looked up to her and smiled with his sideways mouth. ''Yes, I am Powerpuff, thank god I moved out of the way just in time'' Buttercup seemed pleased with that and was about to leave when the monster spoke again. ''I would watch out for the Blue boy. That attack was a good trained full-body-Ki-Blast…''

Buttercup turned back to face the monster once more as he continued to speak ''It takes years and a hell of a training to get that good''

Buttercup than thanked Steve once more before she flew back towards Bubbles, Boomer and the professor. She was just in time to beat her other siblings to it.

As Brick landed between the rubble he asked ''What the hell happened here'' while looking around. ''Well, since Bubbles is already saved, why don't we have dinner'' Brick suggested, as heard his belly growl.

* * *

All seven of them arrived at the Powerpuff residence once more. But before going in Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom stopped and turned around towards their counterparts.

''Why are you even eating with us? It's not like now we wear these things that you have to be in our lives every second'' Blossom growled to the boy's coming closer.

''We weren't planning on visiting today. '' Brick said as he pushed Blossom aside. ''This time you did invite us'' and with that he walked further into the hallway. Blossom glared at him but walked in behind, followed by her sisters and his brothers.

As all six of them set down at the dinner table, an awkward silence began to fill the room. Buttercup was still thinking about what Steve told her. ''_That attack was a good trained full-body-Ki-Blast, It takes years and a hell of a training to get that good_. '' wanting to know more about it Buttercup decided to break the silence. ''That was a pretty awesome move you did back there, Boomer. What the hell was that? ''

Boomer now looked at Buttercup '' Which one?'' He asked as he moved his hand from the table to lay it on his lap. ''The one you used crashing down towards that monster'' Buttercup said, almost jumping from fake excitement.

''Just something Brick taught me'' Boomer said as he gently moved his hand towards Bubbles hand and claimed it. From the corners of his eye's he could see Bubbles was startled and blushing at the same time.

Apparently someone else was having the same flirtiest ideas when it comes to his counterpart, as Brick moved his hand over Blossom's leg. But while Bubbles let Boomer, Blossom stopped him and glared angry at him.

Butch also wanted to flirt with Buttercup and was about to wrap his arm around her when the Professor came back and looked towards Buttercup. ''Buttercup, Mitch is on the phone for you, If you come and watch a movie tonight ''

Buttercup was having a hard time to hide the real excitement now. But tried to be as casual as possible. ''Can you tell him that he and the guys can start without me and that I will bring 'bloody skateboarders 3 ' with me''. Buttercup just hoped her father and the Rowdyruffs would take the lie.

Butch looked like he was going to kill someone. ''Who's Mitch?'' he spat at Buttercup while crossing his arms. Buttercup stared at him and made a what are you talking about face. ''He's my best friend since kindergarten'' She wanted to add something to that sentence but hold back. She didn't need to make him more suspicious than he already was by adding 'You got a problem with that?'

Butch calmed down a bit but the anger never left his face during the dinner.

There was one thought that kept coming back to him: _Ones I'm home, I'm going to find out who this Mitch is and kill him. _

* * *

After dinner the boy's left without any fuss and all three girls were very glad that the day had ended so smooth. The boy's didn't even ask for a kiss, thank god.

''Well not everything went according to plan today'' Blossom said as she looked at the ring on her finger.

She then looked up at Buttercup ''At least we know now how they will try and find us''

Buttercup was still pacing back and forward through the room. ''Steve told me something about the attack that Boomer used to destroy Monster Ville '' Now Buttercup had both her sisters attention. '' He called it a full-body-Ki-Blast. Apparently you need to train years to learn that and Boomer still missed it though.''

Blossom plopped her head down on the bed before she spoke. ''So they were preparing to fight us if we ever wanted to leave at eighteen'' She lifted up her head and now smiled a bit ''But now we found out nearly two years to soon'' Blossom now replaced her lying position to sitting up straight ''they haven't been fully trained jet, so we have a greater chance to escape now''

''Well there is one more thing that bothers me'' Bubbles said as seated next to Blossom on her bed. ''If we manage to get away, what will happen to the professor?''

Blossom and Buttercup where thinking hard about an answer to give Bubbles but they just didn't know what to tell her '' We can't just leave him'' Blossom gave Bubbles a hug ''We need some more time to think about a plan for the professor, but first we need to stick to the original plan''

Blossom took a paper and wrote down:

- Gather intelligence

- Earn money

- Find hideout/ new home

- professor

After Blossom was done writing, she showed the paper to her sisters ''This is going to be our task list for the next couple of days. I will start searching in the Library for more information about technical instruments like the rings and the attack Boomer used. Buttercup I want you to go on the internet and look for a new home, but use a public computer and erase the history. Bubbles I want you to go out and find or earn as much money as you can'' All three girls nodded and agreed with the plan.

Buttercup didn't actually hear much of the plan because she was already mentally preparing for the movie she was going to see at Mitch his home. She just agreed to get out of the house quicker. ''I'm off to Mitch, see you tonight''


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Buttercup was waiting in school for her sisters. She leaned irritated against her locker as she thought back to the argument she and Blossom had last night. Buttercup had called home to tell her dad that she would sleep over at Mitch's. Blossom didn't like it one bid and had taken the phone from her father to tell Buttercup a piece of her mind. Buttercup had eventually ended the conversation by hanging up in the middle of her sisters speech.

Hanging up Blossom, is like asking for bigger speech and so Buttercup was waiting by her locker to get it over with.

Now the two other girls walked in. Blossom still looked annoyed but Bubbles seemed to be very happy. Bubbles had decided that she was going to earn money by standing in a kissing booth. She liked to give everyone a free hug normally, so she made up a plan that a hug cost 1,- and a kiss 5,-. The only thing she needed to do now was setting it up and she would make big cash in no time.

Blossom opened her locker next to Buttercup but didn't say a word. ''So it's the silent treatment'' Buttercup said as her sister closed her locker. Blossom than looked Buttercup straight in the eyes, with a slight angered expression. ''Your old enough to know your only getting yourself and Mitch in danger'' Blossom squeezed her books closer to her chest as she tried to hold back the anger and walked away to the library.

Buttercup just glared at her sister while she was leaving and grumbled ''I did have a good time tough'' before leaving to her class with Bubbles.

* * *

As Blossom walked in the Library she noticed there where already a lot of people and walked to the back, to find a peaceful place to study. In the back there was a large table with only a boy sitting on one end. He seemed to be new and quiet, so Blossom went to the other end, to lay down her books.

She looked at him, remembering him from something. Until he looked up and their eyes met. She quickly looked away and went searching for more information about following devices. Not knowing what precisely to look for, she walked to the plank with technology books en started to read the covers to herself.

When she stretched out her arm to take one book out, the book moved backwards. Blossom looked through the bookcase and again her eyes meet the blue eyes she saw earlier. Blossom now blushed a bit and decided to walk around, to ask him if she could have the book.

When she came around the corner of the bookcase, she bumped into someone. Apparently it was the same guy who had the book she wanted. ''Ow, I am so sorry'' said Blossom while blushing. ''I'm sorry I took the book you wanted to read'' said the boy with orange hear.

''You still want to read it?'' Blossom gathered all her courage to look at his face ones more and looked up. ''Yeah, I would love to'' The boy seemed to smile at her ''Tell me your name and you can have it''

''Blossom, my name is Blossom what's yours'' She said shyly. The guy's smiled grew

Increasingly bigger ''My name is Dexter and I think that's a beautiful name'' he said as he presented her the book.

Blossoms Blush got bigger but now she also noticed Dexter had a blush too. Blossom was starting to feel all woolly inside and thanked Dexter.

Sitting down and reading the book didn't help her much about gathering information. The stuff she was reading wasn't for a beginner and if that wasn't hard enough, her mind got pulled away from the book every 5 second, to look at Dexter.

Blossom sighed. After 15 minutes of reading she didn't get past the first page and it was frustrating her. Dexter had been distracted form his book too, as his thoughts about the girl wandered around in his head. It was 15 minutes later when he saw she was still on the first page of the book. He wanted to help her, went over and put his hand on her shoulder. Blossom looked at who had touched her and her heart skipped a beat at that moment.

''Can I help you with this?'' Dexter said as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.'' I'm an expert when it comes to technology'' Blossom just couldn't believe what she was hearing and thought _Isn't he perfect…_

She then told him everything about herself, the rings, the engagement, the technology and every other thing that could come to her head. ''Dexter do you still want to help me'' she asked after explaining everything. Dexter nodded en thought before he spoke. ''You know what, I will help you but I want something in return'' Blossom looked at him sheepish before answering. ''well, name your price''

Dexter got the biggest blush he ever had in his live and then asked ''Will you go on a date with me?''

Blossom bit her lip and stared at him. ''You still want that, even after everything I just told you?'' Dexter placed his hand behind his back and said ''Well, it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'' Blossom then stood up and sealed the deal with a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

**That afternoon**

''I thought this day was never going to end'' Buttercup said to Bubbles as they walked out of school towards the kissing booth. ''Buttercup, please calm yourself. You promised to help me set this thing up.'' Buttercup just smirked at her sister as she saw Blossom come to them. ''Yeah I promise, As long as I'm not the one kissing I'm helping.''

Blossom now joint the conversation ''If you need extra hands I can help, I found someone who wants to help us with our problem'' Buttercup en Bubbles stared at their sister. ''Who would be so crazy to risk his live and do that for free'' Bubbles said as she began unpacking the kissing Booth.

Blossom blushed a bit. ''He doesn't do it for free.'' Buttercup and Bubbles moved their eyes to look directly at Blossom. ''He wanted to do it if I got on a date with him, It no big deal'' Both girls where now a bid in shock but Buttercup recovered quickly to laugh her ass off. ''He…He…He asked?'' Buttercup was now rolling around on the ground. Bubbles and Blossom both looked angry at their sister. ''He does know the risks he takes and is willing to take them, so stop laughing'' Buttercup continued laughing as her sister continued explaining '' I like him, a lot''

Those words stopped Buttercup. ''You actually like a boy, I always thought you were going to marry a book or something'' Now the anger on Blossoms face had finally pushed away the Blush from earlier. ''Just go and patrol the city, we haven't had a call in three day's and I don't want to see you the next couple of ours'' Blossom said as she was sick of her sister making fun of her.

Buttercup was already happy she could leave school ground and did her patrol route. When she was almost done she looked on her mobile phone. It was reading 16:00 and it had a missed message from Mitch.

Buttercup went to Mitch as soon as she was done patrolling and it surprised her that the door was open. She opened the door and noticed it all looked dark inside. She tried to put on the lights but they didn't seem to work. She walked further in and found roseleaf's all over the floor, leading to Mitch his bedroom. Buttercup followed them but stood still in the hallway as she heard something behind her.

Buttercup jumped around, just in time to catch Mitch in her arms. ''Mitch, what the hell are you doing with all this stuff'' Mitch kissed her and said ''I thought we could take it to the next level''

Buttercup now crossed her arms. ''I already told you I don't want to do that''. Mitch sighed and made a really sad face as he went to open the curtains. ''Well, I think I can wait a little longer'' Mitch said as he turned around to Buttercup and came close to her again.

Buttercup saw the apology in his eyes, wrapped her arms around him and said ''I would like that'' before giving him a French kiss. As they both parted Buttercup looked at the window behind Mitch. Her smile faded as she saw Butch standing on the other side of the window. She saw the flames ignite in his eyes. _Ow boy, How am I going to get out of this _

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Guess what happens next!?**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it :D**

**Kind regards, ****Nietvries**


	8. Chapter 8

Her smile faded as Buttercup saw Butch standing on the other side of the window. The flames igniting in his eyes. He had seen the kiss and his look was telling her all hell was going to break lose.

All buttercup could think was _F****, How am I going to get out of this_

She moved Mitch's away from her and screamed ''Hide!''

It was just in time, as Butch broke through the ceiling. As he descended, his arms where crossed and he was violently glowing green. He didn't say anything as his eyes pierced trough her soul.

Buttercup wasn't scared, she would never be scared, but this time her feelings were coming close. Not for herself, but for Mitch. She loved him and she didn't want to lose him.

Buttercup knew which way Mitch went and stepped in front of Butch, blocking the path between him and her lover.

Butch had already seen that the boy had left towards his bedroom. All he needed to do was getting past Buttercup.

Butch move to the right, as did Buttercup. Butch moved then to the left as did Buttercup. They went on like that for a couple of times before Butch decided that it was enough. He stood still and yelled '' MOVE!''

Buttercup just glared at him ''Bite me!''.

That only made Butch more mad. This time he couldn't hold back, he attacked her.

Butch formed an energy blot and threw it towards Buttercup. Buttercup put her hands together and formed a force field around herself. Butch seeing that there wasn't any affect, stopped firing at her.

Instead he fired at the remaining parts of the trailer, destroying everything on its path. He wasn't here to mess with his counterpart, he was here to kill that guy Mitch and this was a good way to get him in sight again.

As the Trailer went up in smoke, Butch flew up and floated above. Mitch had to come out to breathe sometime soon and then he would be dead.

But before Butch could even float still, Buttercup had already gained on him and punched him in the stomach. An mad glance appeared across his face as he realized that Buttercup was attacking him again.

Buttercup tried to elbow him down, but Butch blocked it. She tried again to punch him but again he blocked. Just like his brothers, now out of puberty, he was now faster, stronger and tougher than his counterpart.

When he found an opening in one of her attack moves he grabbed her hand and jacked up her arm around her back, forcing her to turn. This way she couldn't move without serious pain. With his other hand he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

''BUTCH, I AM SO… AAAaa!'' Buttercup said as Butch pulled her twisted arm a little more. Butch looked over her shoulder to the wreckage below. It didn't take long before he spotted Mitch.

Butch didn't let go of Buttercup, but instead used his eyes lasers to kill the boy.

Strangely enough he missed every time. The boy seemed to be used to dodging lasers somehow.

Butch now really pissed off, let go of Buttercup, to fly to the Boy and lift him from the ground. After a few seconds of beating, Mitch was unconscious and bleeding heavily.

Buttercup was now getting a bid desperate. Butch was going to kill her best friend and she wasn't going to let him go away with this.

''BUTCH!'' she yelled but he didn't seem to hear her. ''BUTCH!'' Not even a sonic scream came through to the boy. She needed a plan and quick.

Buttercup sighed as she found something in her head that might work. _This better work_

Buttercup flew up to him form the back, pulled her arms around his face to turn it and kissed him.

It seemed to work as he dropped Mitch as soon as their lips met. He pulled his arms around her and continuous to kiss her. His eyes where closed and he was only sensing with his lips. Buttercup on the other hand, was more focused on the person behind him, on the ground. Mitch still lay there unconscious.

Buttercup could already hear sirens and that indicated that it wouldn't take long for help to arrive. She just needed to distract Butch a little more in order to let Mitch get picked up by an ambulance. Buttercup continued to kiss him, while pulling him away from the Trailer park.

It was only when she saw that an ambulance was driving away, towards the hospital that she broke the kiss. Panting heavily, she turned away from Butch and flew home as fast as could.

Butch was still drifting in the air when he realized what stunt Buttercup had pulled. He didn't like it one bit, but then again she did kiss him for like 10 minutes so he was satisfied for now and went home.

* * *

''AAAAAAarrrggg, I am so gonna cut off my finger'' Screamed buttercup as she went to the kitchen. _Why did I put this thing on in the first place, I don't even like Jewelry. It's just as Blossom always tells me: think before you act._

Buttercup pulled out a knife and put it against her finger and the ring. _Well, It is kinda cool looking._ She shook the thought away, while looking at the Black ring with Green stone. It looked so much different from her sisters rings. It was sinister, dark, and beauty all in one. It wasn't like a normal ring like those of her sisters. It was special and somehow a bit appealing to Buttercup.

_Buttercup, stop thinking about how it looks and just…._

''Cut it off already'' said Blossom, who just walked in the kitchen. Angry glares went back and forward as Buttercup pulled the knife away from her hand. ''Don't tell me what to do, miss bossy''

Blossom just kept on walking towards the table. ''Have patience Mitchylover, Dexter thinks he can free us from the rings in one month''

Buttercup sighed deeply ''Tell the nerd to work fast, I can't wait my whole f**** life''

Blossom just smiled a bit ''We will be fine, we always knew how to outsmart the Rowdyruffs and we will do it again''

Blossom signed her sister to come and sit next to her. ''Remember that time when where 6 and Boomer was robbing a little guy form his candy. We outsmarted him, by outnumbering and good technical planning.''

Buttercup smiled. ''Yeah I do remember that''

Blossom then gave her an elbow in the side. ''Do you also remember when where 10 and the boy's tried to capture us? We outsmarted them, by letting them walk in each other's traps.''

Buttercup smile grew bigger and said ''I also remember when we were 14, that the boy's tried to kidnap Bubbles and almost got away with it. I was so glad bubbles had done that self-defense course, she knew what to do and managed to get away''

Blossom sighed ''It's a shame they adapted their weaknesses after every time they lost, but it's not like we can't pull it off ones more. Besides we did do good today, Bubbles earned a lot of money and I found someone to help us. It's only going to get more easy from now on'' _I hope_


	9. Chapter 9

One week later Buttercup wasn't in a good mood. She hadn't seen Mitch in a week and no monster had attacked the city in 9 days. She wanted to punch everything in sight and so she went to a remote area to release her anger.

Blossom was at home, she had been suspicious that there were no monster attacks, but by the 7th day she let it go, focused on her tasks at hand and Dexter. They were going on a third date very soon.

Bubbles had been the busiest of the three and had worked her butt of last week. She had earned a lot of money by babysitting, helping researchers about G-forces, walking dog's and factory work.

Today was Monday again and so she was standing in the kissing booth after school again. Apparently a rumor had gone through Townsville and so people from outside her school also came for a kiss. She smiled at all of them and just like last week she was kissing them one by one.

That was until a boy with blue eyes and blond hair appeared in front her. He pulled her by the front of her shirt, so her upper body came out of the front of the kissing booth. Boomer didn't look happy.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Boomer said while he glared angry in her eyes. Bubbles thought of an excuse and answered ''Making money for charity?''

Boomer looked at her in disbelieve. He didn't expect her to lie, she was Bubbles after all. But the way she told her answer he had a strange feeling in his stomach.

He let her go and she slipped back behind the counter. They both stared at each other.

Boomer decided to trust her words, but he still wasn't happy. ''Fine, how much money do you need in order to stop doing this'' he said as he gestured towards the kissing booth.

''It's for charity, It's never enough'' Bubbles said smiling towards him until she saw the anger build in his eyes. ''2000,- would be enough''

Boomer calmed and picked his pockets. His hands came out with 5,- and he gave it to Bubbles. ''One kiss now, the rest of the money I will pay you tomorrow'' Bubbles now giggled. Her enemy was actually helping her without noticing it and she liked it that Boomer was so easily fooled.

''You have a deal'' she said as she shook his hand. ''Boomer then pulled her away from the kissing booth and kissed her softly on the lips. After that he turned around and lasered the Booth, burning it to the ground. Bubbles was never going to do something like that ever again.

Bubbles looked in shock at the kissing booth as Boomer turned around, towards her. He took her hand and pulled her away towards the garden of the school.

''Boomer, what are you doing'' She screamed to him as she had put two feet in front of her, in order to try and stop him from pulling her away.

Boomer just kept on pulling her, until they came by a small bench. ''We need to talk''

Bubbles sat down and pulled her knees up. She than wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at him.

Boomer went sitting next to her. ''Look, I know you don't care about me and I don't give damn about that. But If I ever see you kissing another guy, I am going to get worse than Butch. Got that?''

Bubbles had tears hanging from her eyes, she wasn't used to be confronted like this. She was also afraid for the lives of everyone she had kissed today and previous Monday.

''Bubbles'' Boomer said in a soft voice when he saw her cry. ''I just want to protect you from harm, there will be real perverts among the people you kissed''

Boomer began to hug Bubbles while Bubbles shuddered a bit. She wanted to get away from him and as soon as possible.

''Boomer, I really need to go home''

Boomer gave her a kiss on the cheek and let go of her. ''I shall bring you home then''

* * *

That very evening Brick and HIM were waiting in Townsville hall for Butch and Boomer. They hadn't shown up for dinner and Brick wanted to punch them for that. He needed his team to think like one, feel like one and act like one. If he wanted to eat with his brother, than they should too.

Boomer was the first one to arrive.

''Where the f**** have you been? We had dinner an hour ago'' Brick growled to his Brother.

Boomer looked angry at him and walked towards his brother. '' Bubbles was standing in a kissing booth today''

Brick smiled evilly at his bother when he saw a big smirk on Boomers face ''What did you do?''

''I destroyed that thing and got myself a kiss'' Boomer bragged while he saw someone else com in the room.

This time it was Butch who came in. He walked past his brothers to lean on the couch.

''And where have you been'' Brick said to Butch as he noticed a big smile on his face.

Butch just smirked at him ''Went to see Buttercup train off her anger, she looked so hot''

Brick now crossed his arms and focused on both of his brothers ''Next time you two check on your girl, don't do it at dinner time, I want you here'' and he smacked Boomer in the face.

Boomer and Butch were a bit offended now. ''You're just lucky your woman doesn't cheat'' Butch growled. ''Or kiss random strangers'' Boomer add it.

Brick smiled at his brothers discomfort. ''Blossom isn't the type of girl to do that. She is a too big of a nerd, to have someone ever fall for her, besides me. Still if someone would fall for her she would never let him come close. She needs someone who overpowers her, not someone who is her equal.''

Butch nodded and agreed with him. Boomer's nodded but his mind had already drifted off to Bubbles again. ''Well, today I promised Bubbles two thousand bills in order for her to stop kissing everyone''

Butch and Brick now looked at him in surprise. ''But I have a plan'' Boomer said quickly.

''She didn't say I couldn't be stolen money, so what do you think, want to help me robe a bank?''

Brick and Butch were now even more stunned. Did their brother actually have a plan? Boomer looked at the suprised faces of his brothers and he knew a way to persuade them ''The girls will come and we can kiss them again''


	10. Chapter 10

Blossom stumbled out of bed when she heard the hotline ring at 2 AM in the morning. ''Powerpuff hotline…yeah, we're on our way'' Blossom pushed down the pink fluffy phone and looked up to her sisters.

''Bubbles, Buttercup wake up. HIM just called, there is a bank robbery.''

Blossom had never seen Buttercup come out of bed so fast. ''Finally some action'' Buttercup screamed as she zoomed across the room. Bubbles was still in bed sleeping. It was the exact opposite of what Blossom had expected form her sisters.

Buttercup stopped next to her blond sister and was about to pull the sheets when Blossom stopped her. ''No Buttercup…she had a rough day. She told us that Boomer lectured her remember. She looks so sweet asleep now, let her be for tonight. I mean It's just a robbery, how hard can it be?''

Buttercup looked a bid annoyed. Blossom would never had let her sleep if she was in Bubbles position. She sighed and looked one more time at Bubbles. Bubbles did look tired, but so did Blossom. Buttercup turned to her yawning sister. ''Fine… more criminals for me to kick ass''

* * *

**''This is the Townsville police department. You are surrounded. Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up''**

Brick and his brothers ignored them until they heard on the background ''**Word from the mayor's office, the Powerpuff girls are on their way''**

This was what they had been waiting for. Boomer and Butch ran outside and opened fire at all the cop cars. All the police men were running for their life and al lot of people were screaming.

Butch and Boomer then went back inside. ''Using weapons instead of powers is fun'' squealed Boomer like 5 year old. Butch looked at him and shook his head. ''Just make sure the puff's don't recognize you and keep that black mask over your face'' said Brick as he stepped out of the safe.

Like an cue Blossom and Buttercup flew in.

''Hand over the money and I spare you some serious pain'' Yelled Buttercup in full excitement.

The three crooks didn't seem to move. ''Weren't you with three?'' the villain in the red outfit asked.

''Today, this is more than enough'' said Blossom as she lunged towards him. When her hand was about to hit him, he moved super-fast and grabbed her fist using an counterpunch right after that.

Blossom fell to her knees in pain. If she had expected him to be so strong and fast she wouldn't have blindly attacked him.

''Sorry Pinky, got other plans with you for tonight''

_Pinky…. PINKY…there is only one person who calls me that_ ''Brick, I am so gonna kill you'' Blossom managed to scream when she got up.

Brick smirked and tackled her to the ground. ''Don't get up, I can carry you''

Meanwhile Buttercup was also having trouble. She had attacked the other two robbers while her sister went after the red clothed crook. Buttercup was also surprised of the strength of her opponents, but moved to fast for them to get her to the ground.

It was only when she heard her sister say the name Brick to the robber that she too realized that this whole bank robbery thing was a set up.

Buttercup moved her right foot behind her to have more balance and power in her legs. But what she didn't know was that Boomer was behind her. Boomer got closer and managed to get her attention. She was about to turn when Butch run to her like a rugby player, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. He held her like that with one arm and with his other hand he waved to Boomer. ''Go get your woman , I am out of here'' Boomer didn't think twice and left towards Bubbles.

As Butch walked out of the Bank with a screaming and struggling Buttercup on his shoulder. He looked back one more time before walking away. He saw Brick was still busy with Blossom and shook his head again.

Inside the building Blossom had managed to get up and was fighting her counterpart. Punch after punch, kick after kick. The two teens seemed to be equal for once.

''Why do you keep fighting, you can't outrun your destiny Blossom'' said Brick as he decided to use a different tactic. Instead of fighting her he was now trying to pin her to the wall.

Blossom moved out of the way just in time and used her eye lasers on him. He made a spastic movement as the laser hit him until he landed on the ground.

He turned around to face her once more. A dark aura was appearing in his eyes as he approached her once more. ''You really think you can escape me? guess again!''

This time Brick breathed fire and filled the room around them. The whole bank was now catching fire as Brick moved closer to Blossom.

Blossom then made an Ice wall between them. ''No use Pinky'' Brick said as he immediately melted the Ice with his flaming hands. Blossom coughed a couple of times to clear her longs form the smoke and said ''Brick, I'm warning you,*cough, stay away from me''

Blossom couldn't escape him now without going through the fire and decided the go up, through the roof, out of the building.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and Brick grabbed her by her ankle, yanking her down to the floor beneath. Blossom hit the floor full force and was just in time to get up to feel Brick hit her against the wall.

She could barely see anymore, as the smoke began to thicken around her.

Blossom pushed Brick back as she noticed him came closer. She stepped forward to attack him, to only feel something hit her head. After that everything went black.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of Townsville:**

Butch smiled all the way while he walked to his destination. Buttercup had yelled at him for 10 minutes straight before she had given up. She was still lying on his shoulder, but she was now doing something Butch hated more than yelling. She was asking questions.

''What the hell do you think you're doing? Where are you taking me? Can't you fight me like a man? Etc.''

Butch was getting fed up. ''Shut your mouth or I shut it for you''

He had almost carried her to the place where he wanted to be with her and he wasn't about to give up that easily. So Buttercup continued firing questions. When reached the park he was actually sort of relieved that he made it without punching her teeth out.

Butch bent over and released her. He then crossed his arms, while staring down on her. Buttercup didn't want to hear him say anything and before he could even open his mouth, she attacked him.

Buttercup kicked him against his knees and punched him in the face before running off in a green streak of light.

She wasn't fast enough and got tackled down by Butch, to be again pulled over his shoulder and brought to the same spot as before.

''Don't think so toughness, you're staying here''

Buttercup and Butch now stood in front of each other, sending angry glares back and forwards. That was until Butch his glare changed into a smirk. ''I thought you liked the night?''

Buttercup stepped forward and put one hand on her waist. ''Butch, I need to get home, It's a school night'' Butch just laughed at her. ''Since when do you care about school?''

''Since I don't want a lecture from my sister'' Buttercup said as she ones again tried to punch him in the face. Butch blocked her punch and tried to hit back ''I wouldn't worry, Brick is taking care of that''

Buttercup was getting annoyed that she couldn't accomplish winning from him and decided to let him attack her. She was great attacker, but she was even a greater defender.

Butch saw her change of plan and smiled big time. He then walked towards the statue next to them and pulled a black buttercup form behind it. He then went back to her and stretched out his arm to give it to her.

Buttercup let her guard come down and looked a bit perplex at the flower. Taking in what he just did. She then crossed her arms and signed ''Unbelievable, you're giving me a flower, I HATE FLOWERS''

Butch looked like a puppy that was slapped in the face. He lowered his arm and looked down at the flower.

Buttercup saw his facial expression and realized that maybe she was a bit harsh. She had never even seen this softer side of Butch. Well actually, she had not even seen him this close to her without sudden impact of fist, feet or lips. This was not the Butch she knew. But before she could say something about it, Butch looked up to her again.

''Just take the god damn flower"

That was the Butch she knew. Buttercup now uncrossed her arms, snatched away the flower from his hand and lasered it to ash.

She looked at Butch as she dusted of her hands. His face changed from annoyed to evil smirk as he darkened his expression. But before she could think about it he had pinned her down to the ground.

She wrestled with him, but couldn't get away. When she stopped struggling, he just sat there, on top of her belly. He was staring at her with a soft expression as he absorbed her beauty. None of them moved for a while until Buttercup had enough.

''Butch, snap out of it!''

That got Butch right back to reality and he stopped staring at her. Now a small smirk appeared on his face again, telling Buttercup exactly what he was going to do.

She tried to move her head away from his but he responded to that, by moving his hands form her arms to her head. Blocking it form movement.

His lips moved closer and brushed hers before he kissed. This time it was less demanding and more passionate then previous time. It still wasn't something Buttercup was enjoying but the kiss wasn't hated as much this time.

The only thing that stopped her from kissing back was the thought about her boyfriend Mitch. She wanted to be loyal and get Butch off, of her.

It was only when she felled the ground shake that she was able to push away Butch, who had loosened his grip on her. She saw Brick had landed next to her on the ground and that he had an unconscious Blossom in his hands.

He went sitting against the statue, pulling Blossom up in his lap.

Buttercup looked at Brick and her sister in disbelief but didn't have much time to think about the two because Butch was already planting his lips on hers again. Buttercup hated this, being the one who got overrun by her opponent.

After a while he broke away from her lips, to decent and kiss her neck. He began behind her ear, then one under her ear, on her jawline and then one on the base of her neck. She then heard him smirk before he sucked her neck, placing a hickey. ''You know, I aint the jealous type…. I'm more the selfish type, so what's mine is mine, even when it comes to you'' Butch whispered to Buttercup.

Buttercup was now really getting annoyed, but even more she was getting tired. Butch saw her tired eyes and lifted her up in his arms, to sit next to Brick.

Buttercup could have sworn that she heard Blossom, but before she knew she was sound asleep in her worst enemies arms. Fighting a heavy weight to get him off of you, in the middle of the night proved to be more exhausting than she thought.

Buttercup didn't imagination Blossom talking because Blossom had indeed spoken while she was asleep. Brick thought it was adorable.

He let himself slip down a little, so Blossom's head had more space to lean on, on his chest. He loved everything about her, she was like him in every way, only the opposite in heart. She was good, he was bad. She fought for Justice, he was there to destroy justice.

He looked once more on the soft pale face of his counterpart, who was still speaking out loud while dreaming.

''Destiny ..… need escape…..rings…..help…DexBrick''

Brick smiled at the fact that Blossom said his name while dreaming. He sighed right after that. Brick knew Blossom was going to put up a hell of a fight in order to get away from him. He also knew she was going to fight him more once the date of her eighteenth birthday would come closer. He now took a mental note, that once he would come home, he would make a plan to make sure whatever she would do, she could never escape him.

''Dude, I need sleep, drop them off in their home?'' Butch asked as he looked up from Buttercup to Brick.

Brick gave Blossom a kiss on her lips before answering. ''Yeah, need to check up on Boomer anyway''


	11. Chapter 11

Bubbles was still sound asleep as Boomer sat on the bed next to her.

''Bubbles…..''

Bubbles turned over to lay on her other side and tugged herself in a little more. ''Give me five more minutes Blossom''

Boomer laughed silently at her reaction. ''Bubbles, please wake up''

Still there was no response. Then Bubbles lifted her sleepy head as her bed sheets where pulled away from her. It took her a while before she realized that it was Boomer.

''Boomer, what are you doing here?'' Bubbles said while rubbing her eyes.

Boomer pulled out two bags. ''Came to give you the money, like I promised''

Bubbles smiled softly at him ''Thank you Boomer, but couldn't that wait until morning?''

Boomer got a small evil grin on his face as he tossed her the money bags. ''I don't want to wait for all the kisses you should give me''

Bubbles was now starting to wake up and began to process his words. Boomer took advantage of the situation by climbing up the bed towards Bubbles.

Bubbles quickly put a hand in his face and she pushed him away. ''I'm still not happy with how you acted today''

Boomer wasn't expecting her to still be sad, but she did make him feel guilty. ''Besides that, the money is probably stolen and I don't want that'' Bubbles said as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Boomer didn't know what to do anymore ''I'm sorry, I did it with the best intensions''

Bubbles was getting a bid annoyed and came out her bed. ''Boomer, just leave. I need to sleep''

Boomer sat on the bed until Bubbles grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out the window. She then closed her window and stepped back in Bed.

Boomer was a bid surprised and got mad. ''You can't throw me out!'' He flew to the window and punched it until it shattered in thousands of small pieces.

Now Bubbles patience was gone. ''Boomer, get out! I want to sleep'' she said as she stepped out of the bed to throw him out again. In response Boomer pushed her back on the bed. ''Where is that sweet little Bubbles I know'' he asked while almost jumping on her.

Bubbles punched him in his face and glared angry at him ''You dropped her on the ground a week ago''

Now it was all clear in Boomers mind_. Flashback: ''You're my hero you know that'' Bubbles said as Boomer was holding her. Boomer his mind then began to twirl between concern for Bubbles and hatred for the word hero. Suddenly his mind was set on hatred and he dropped her on the pavement below._

Boomer repositioned himself before grabbing Bubbles face and kissing her harsh on her lips ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dropped you'' he said as he pulled away.

Bubbles looked a bit sad now '' You know I'm sensitive and still you hurt my feelings… I HATE YOU''

Boomer slipped away from her. He was experiencing all sort of emotions right now and tears began to form in his eyes. He didn't want her to see him like this.

This time Bubbles softly pinched his chin and pulled his head, so he was facing her again ''I'm sorry, I just miss the cute boy from when you were five''

Boomer didn't move. Her words had given him a lot to process. Even Bubbles herself was surprised by her words. She let go of his face and an awkward silent occurred.

Only after two minutes Boomer began to speak again ''What can I do to become that boy?''

Bubbles now looked up and smiled awkwardly towards him. ''I don't know…Be a gentleman I guess. So no lying, stealing, destroying my house, fighting me family or yelling to me''

Boomer looked up to her with a questioned face before giving in. ''Yeah, I will try'' But Boomer being Boomer, that meant that he wanted something as a compromise. ''but what do I get in return?''

Bubbles came forward and gave him a peck on the lips. ''That'' she said giggling. Boomer was in heaven. The girl he loved kissed him voluntary and that made his whole world spin like crazy.

So crazy that he even fell of the bed. Bubbles laughed at him and told him to leave again when suddenly the other two windows in the room broke. Brick and Butch stepped through them with their counterparts in their arms.

Bubbles was a bid shocked but relaxed as Boomer told her not to worry.

''She's just sleeping'' said Butch as he laid Buttercup down on the bed. ''Well, Blossom had an accident with a falling roof, so since no one of you dares to stop me, I am sleeping here'' Brick said as he pushed himself in bed with Blossom. Hugging her tight.

Bubbles just stared as she saw Butch and Brick crawl in bed with their counterparts. Bubbles than focused back on Boomer. '' A gentleman lets the woman use the bed and he uses the floor''

Boomer didn't like it but complied. In return Bubbles gave him a kiss on the cheek again. ''Goodnight Boomer''

* * *

The next morning when Bubbles woke up, Boomer was gone and so where Brick and Butch. Her sisters hadn't moved and were still wearing all their clothing.

Bubbles decided that, since they were already late for school, she would let them sleep. She went downstairs and after breakfast she went to the simulation tester. Blossom's instructions where there. In these instructions stood how you could reverse a full-body-Ki-Blast. It was very difficult to find that sort of information but Blossom had managed to find it in a public library. The only problem was now, that it proofed to be very difficult to reverse such a move and just like old times her sisters didn't believe she was ready to practice it. Now Bubbles was going to prove them wrong again.

Bubbles made her hands to fists and said to herself ''Time to go hardcore again''

Upstairs Buttercup was waking up. She looked around to see where she was. Eyes getting big by the realization about what happened the night before. She moved up her sheets and was happy to see she was still fully dressed. She thought about Blossom and waked her up.

''Why does my head hurt so much?'' Blossom said while rubbing her temples. Buttercup laughed a bit at her sister before going in the bathroom. She was just as fast out of the bathroom as she went in. '' Blossom, do I have a Hickey?'' Buttercup lifted up her hair to show her skin to Blossom. Blossom laughed this time. ''Yeah, he got you good there'' Blossom then got up, tangled left arm with Buttercups arm and she walked her downstairs.

Downstairs the two made sandwiches. They were so late for school that even Blossom thought it was too late to go. While they ate their brunch, they spoke about what they remember from the night before. The only thing they didn't know was how they got home, but they figured out it had to be the boy's.

It was wen Blossom and Buttercup were loading the dishwasher that the Professor came in the kitchen. ''Good morning girls, shouldn't you two be in school?''

Blossom answer to her father ''Yeah, we had a ruff night of crime fighting and since I have an appointment elsewhere in about one hour I thought it would be best to stay home for today''

The professor nodded, refilled his cup of coffee and walked out of the kitchen again. ''Greet honey, that explains why Bubbles is in the simulation tester''

The two sister were now curious. Bubbles never trained alone. They quickly went to the training room, only to find Bubbles inside. She was training on reversing the move that Boomer did.

Her sister still looked in disbelief as they saw their sister succeed. They knew Bubbles could go hardcore, but they had never actually seen it happen in front of their own eyes.

As the simulation stopped both buttercup and Blossom applaud to her.

''Good job Bubbles'' Blossom cheered as he sister entered the room. Buttercup high fived Bubbles as Blossom spoke up again. ''Girls, keep up the good work. I need to go. Dexter is waiting for me''

Bubbles smiled to her sister and Buttercup rolled out her tongue making a gaging noise. Blossom just smiled at them when she left the room.

* * *

Arriving at Dexter's house he opened the door for her. He was a real gentleman and always treated her like a queen. Even sitting down at the table he always made sure she was comfortable.

''How did training go the last couple of days?" he asked as he saw her smile to him.

Blossom stared at some books that where lying on the table in front of her ''It's oke…Buttercup needs some more practice and so do I ….but Bubbles, she surprised me today''

''What is this?'' she asked while pulling out a book. It wasn't a technical book like she was used from Dexter, this one had a far more stranger symbol on it.

The symbol was a circle and within the circle was a bull. Not a normal Bull, but more a crossover between a bull and Satan. It looked a bit like HIM with horns and without claws.

''That crazy guy that is obsessed with the supernatural gave it to me, when I told him about our problem'' Said Dexter as he placed his hand on hers. ''I have already read it for you. The book explains the curse that is put up on the rings'' Blossom now smiled and began to turn pages. She began to read out loud when she found an interesting part.

''Once a deal or packed is made with the devil, it can only be undone by killing him. Once killed the spirit is free to wander around.''

Blossom looked up to Dexter. ''So, if we kill HIM, we are actually free? It's that easy? Dexter moved Blossoms hand from the page it lay on, turned it the page and pointed to a small text. ''I believe you still have to fight the rowdy ruffs. It probably the curse that makes them think their in love with you and your sisters.''

Blossom nodded before answering ''So, If we kill HIM, the curse will lift and they will no longer chase us, but that also means, WE CAN STAY IN TOWNSVILLE!'' with the last words said she hugged Dexter really tight.

Blossom let go of him once she noticed that she was crushing him. ''Sorry'' she said while blushing.

Dexter moved Blossom so she could sit on his lap. '' It's oké'' He then embraced her while his lips came closer to hers. Blossom was slowly moving towards him until they finally kissed. Passion took the upper hand and both teenagers began to deepen the kiss. Blossom was so happy she didn't even notice it.

She could stay in Townsville and even better, she would never have to leave Dexter. There love had grown and so was their friendship. They were in Blossoms mind the ultimate couple and she was even prepared to kill someone for the first time, if that meant keeping him close to her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Buttercup was in a good mood. All her classes were canceled and that was a wish coming true. Also her sisters got into a verbal fight this morning . Bubbles worked really hard last week to get money for escaping and now the plan had changed, it was all for nothing. Bubbles got really mad and started yelling at Blossom. That was something Bubbles (almost) never did. Buttercup just laughed at her little sister, she liked it when someone else was getting on Blossoms nerves.

But the thing Buttercup was most excited about ,was that Mitch had called to her that morning. He had a new trailer and wanted to show her around. She was giggling all the way to his home but remembered to look around every now and then, to look if Butch might follow her.

When she had finally reached Mitch his trailer she looked around one more time. Still no one in sight, so she knocked on the door .

To her surprise it opened when she knocked. She looked in the living room and stepped inside. Everything looked brand new, it sparkled and even smelled like new. The only thing that didn't fit was the floor. It was made out of old metal and although someone tried to cover it, she could still see the rusty parts.

Buttercup looked around to spot Mitch. Her attention slipped away to a paper on the table. The paper had a map printed with some routes drawn on them. Gears in Buttercups head began to turn when she realized that she knew all these routes.

The first one was the route she took to school every day and the second one was her favorite patrol route while scanning the city. She shook it off, it was probably a coincidence, but she made a small mental note to ask Mitch about it later. She moved further in the trailer. Mitch didn't mention a time for her to come, so instead of waiting until he finally showed up, she went exploring his new trailer on her own.

The first room was locked. Buttercup used her x-ray vision to look inside, but it had no effect. She thought it was weird but accepted it as it was.

The second room was the Bathroom. Like the rest of the trailer it was all new and shiny. The bath and shower were black and the accessories were all lime green. Buttercup loved it en sighed before walking further.

The third room was a bedroom. It was small and looked like a typical Mitch room. It had posters of cars en rock bands. There were games lying on the floor and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Buttercup laughed at the fact that Mitch hadn't changed much since the time she first met him.

Unfortunately her laughing didn't last any long, because she heard noises come from the fourth and final room. Buttercup walked to the last room and gently pushed the door open. She knew the sounds she was hearing and just hoped it wasn't Mitch and another girl. She slowly pushed it open, to see a king-sized bed and moving sheets.

Buttercup felt her heart race and prepared herself what she thought she was about to see.

She moved in the room and cleared her throat. ''UUHHMMM!''

The sheets moved up and from underneath came a girl and Mitch.

Buttercup had always thought that one's she was going to date someone he was going to be loyal because she would punch him to dead if he didn't. But now it had finally happened she didn't do that, instead she chose to run away from him and her feelings.

Buttercup flew away as she felt her heart break in million pieces. All the sad thing she had seen in her live couldn't compare to this. All the times she got stabbed, lasered and punched in her live didn't at up to the pain she felled now.

Buttercup landed in a grotto at the coast of southern Europe and sat down. She began to do what she hated the most. She tried to hold it back but instead she busted out in tears. Tears flowing from her closed eye's, over her cheeks, down to the floor.

She stayed like that for 10 minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the one she didn't want to see. But then again she didn't want anyone to see her right now.

''Butch..…'' Buttercup got interrupted by Butch before she could say something more. ''sssshhh, It's oké'' He said while moving down to sit next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her while resting his hands on one shoulder. He laid his head on the other shoulder and continued to hug her. Buttercup felt her stomach swirl by his touch.

She didn't push him away, somehow it felt good to have someone comfort you. Besides her sisters no one had done that for her in her whole life. It was confusing her to the bone, she didn't want him to be this close but then again she didn't want him to leave her.

''Butch, please leave'' She said on a real un-buttercup like way. Butch only hugged her tighter hearing that. ''Only if you tell me what's wrong''

Buttercup didn't know what to do. She still loved Mitch inside her heart, so telling Butch about it would probably get him killed. Then again she wanted Mitch to be killed and feel the pain she was having. She turned to Butch and wrapped her arms around him. Tears again emerging from her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Buttercup had the strength to push him away. She hated it when someone saw her cry, especially if that someone was Butch. Buttercup whipped away the tears from her face. ''What are you even doing here?''

Butch smiled to her while raising a brow. ''I came to comfort you'' Now Buttercup frowned. '' Yeah, and now tell me the truth'' Butch grabbed the hand with the ring on it and kissed it. '' I thought you were a runner''

Buttercup pulled her hand away from him ''Please, I'm a fighter, I would rather die trying to fight you off then running''

Butch smirked, the old Buttercup was back, the one with no tears. The one he loved. But he also loved it that she needed him now. It gave him a feeling of power.

His mind was still trying to understand that feeling when Buttercup stood up. ''I need to go, I need to kill someone …..alone'' Buttercup rolled her eyes with anger when she said that and then flew to the sky, leaving Butch behind in the grotto.

''So, you're making progress'' said a voice coming from the shadows. Butch turned to see his brother stand behind him. ''Shut up, she didn't even tell me what's wrong''

Brick came forward reviling himself in the sunlight. ''She just hugged you dude, there is no denying''

Butch smiled to his Brother and said '' True, true''. Butch saw his brothers face turn to emotionless. ''Maybe I should check up on Blossom too, to see if she is alright''

Butch stood up and looked at the direction Buttercup went. ''You do that, I'm going after Buttercup'' Brick nodded to his Brother and they both took off.

* * *

Brick was still flying above the pacific ocean when he pulled out his Vpad. He looked on the screen in search of Blossom. He found her signal, it pointed to Townsville park. Somehow he had a bad feeling thinking about her. He hurried to the park. What if Blossom was in trouble? Then he needed to save her.

Arriving in the park Brick walked towards the Ice-cream stand. Sitting in front was Blossom. Brick smiled upon his counterpart. He was relieved that she was ok and his gut feelings where a bid of today. He turned around to only look back at her from a distance.

He again felt that bad feeling and crossed his arm. He knew she couldn't see him, because her back was facing him. This made it much easier to spy on her. He decided to get a little closer and pushed a parasol away that was in his view from before. Revealing a boy sitting next to Blossom.

Before Brick could even ask himself if it was the boy that gave him the bad feelings, Brick saw them share an ice cream and holding hands.

Like when Butch saw Buttercup kiss Mitch, Brick now also had flames in his eyes. _That guy is not going to leave this park alive._


	13. Chapter 13

Like when Butch saw Buttercup kiss Mitch, Brick now also had flames in his eyes. The only difference between the two would be that Brick his hands were also flaming.

Brick ran towards them with one fist held up. Then he jumped and come down above the guy to slam his fist down on him.

**Blossom's p.o.v.**

Suddenly I saw Brick from the corner of my eye. Being trained in fighting tactics I manage to see he was heading strayed for Dexter. I was just in time to push Dexter out of the way, which caused Brick to slam his fist in the ground.

I don't believe I have ever seen Brick like this. He is not only violently glowing red, his fist left a crater of a whole new size. He never used this force if he attacked me.

I have told Dexter everything about Brick so I figured that Dexter knew how he was facing. While Brick recovered, I saw Dexter pressing his watch. Metal began to wrap around his body, beginning with the arms and legs, then the torso and last his face. Then the metal began to grow and within a few seconds a 20 foot robot was standing in front of me.

I wanted to cheer for Dexter but I didn't. It would only make Brick more angry and I didn't want that to happened.

I balled my fists in excitement, I wanted Dexter to win so badly. The fact that it was really romantic that he wanted to defend his love for me didn't help to suppress it. But I did my best to hide it.

Before I knew it, they both attacked each other. Metal and fire was going everywhere and it suddenly hit me, everyone around them was in danger. I needed to evacuate the park.

**Dexter's p.o.v.**

When I got pushed away by Blossom in rapid speed, it was like I already knew what was coming. Within one millisecond I saw someone slam his fist in the ground in front of me.

I had heard of the description of Brick, how he looked and what he was capable of. So every time I went out with Blossom I made sure I had a backup plan. The backup plan for today was my new fighting robot. So seeing the angry boy in front of me I decided to press my watch and use that robot today.

Metal began to wrap around me before it grew. I was now inside a 20 foot robot, towering over my opponent. I looked towards Blossom she seemed to smile and was trying to hold her excitement. It looked really cute.

I waited until he made the first move. The times I have fought in robots it was like playing a heavy game of chess, so letting him make the first move would be the best.

It didn't take long before he came at me. I was surprised at his rapid speed and could just avoid his fist from hitting my armor.

Now it was my turn. I opened my weaponry. I decided to use my rackets and fired them.

As smoke filled the area I already knew he had survived it, because the heat of his fists was still visible on my radar.

It didn't take long for him to find me again and I think he used the same move he did when I sat next to Blossom. Crashing down and slamming his fist into my robot.I knew I was lucky Blossom had pushed me away earlier. The robot had a big dent. Which doesn't look bad for an outsider, but I made this armor out of indestructible steal. Well we can cross Indestructible now.

I fired my lasers at him and got up. I have to say, this looks much more easy on a computer program than in real live because I missed him every time. It got me a bit frustrated but decided to hold my ground.

**Brick's p.o.v.**

The moment I slammed my fist down I knew something was up. Looking at Blossom I saw she had some kind of fear in her eyes. It was probably because she had never seen me this violent. I always like to keep everyone in the dark when it comes to my real power. I was about to smirk at her when a shadow came over me.

I looked around to see a giant robot standing in front of me. It didn't take me long before I realized that this was the boy I wanted to kill.

From the corner of my eye's I also saw Blossom and it looked like she was almost cheering for him.

That got me even more mad than I was before. I cracked my knuckles, this thing was going down.

I decided to attack the giant robot right away. I have been fighting monsters the last couple of days to let the girls rest their powers, so I am fully prepared now. If the girls don't use their powers for a long time, they get weaker, which makes it more easy to keep them near my brothers and me.

Back to the point, I was going for the kill and jumped at him. He was fast for such a big robot and avoided my hit. While I was still in the air I turned around just in time to see him activate his rackets.

This was going to be easy. Firing heat seeking rockets at a guy how can control fire as not a good move I thought. I used my flaming fists to distract the rockets form my body. Pulling my fists away just above the ground, so they would create smoke.

As smoke had filled the area I flew to him in rapid speed. I jumped up and slammed my fist down in the robots torso. I was actually really pleased with the result I got. The robot looked a lot more tougher than it actually was.

I let go of the fire and crossed my arms. I thought I had won the fight. That was until I saw lasers coming at me. I used the same skills I used the last couple of days while avoiding monsters arms and to my surprise I was winning. Apparently I was having luck at my side.

I saw him doubting while he held his ground. That was my chance.

**Normal p.o.v.**

When Brick took his chance knowing his opponent wasn't prepared. Instead of hitting him ones, he now hit him over and over until the robot fell backwards on the ground.

Brick saw the robot powering down. He had won but didn't accept it until the real boy was death too. He walked towards the now shrinking wreckage and filled his hands with fire again.

Dexter was crawling backwards in fear but Brick only came closer with a wicked smirk on his face.

Brick was about to give him the final blow when Blossom stepped between. ''You won Brick, leave him alone''

Brick crossed his arms again to glare at his counterpart. ''MOVE AWAY BLOSSOM''

Blossom stayed put and answered ''I get it now, you clamed me and I will accept it from now on but please let him go, you already have enough blood on your hands''

Brick ignored her words and pushed her aside. He was about to use his fists again when Blossom screamed at him ''wedding gift, spare his life as a wedding gift''

That got Bricks attention and he turned towards her as he thought about it for a few seconds.

''NO'' said Brick as he turned around to finally kill the boy. But Dexter had seen his change and was already gone. Brick sighed and turned to Blossom again. ''Pinky, we need to talk'' and he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her with him.

As Brick pulled Blossom out of the park and everything went back to normal. Only for Brick and Blossom there was something different, two blue eye's where following them. ''Next time we meet, you will be the one to lose''


	14. Chapter 14

Brick sighed. _Dammed! _He then turned back to face Blossom, the reason why the boy escaped. He then grabbed her arm tightly en said ''Pinky, we need to talk'' while pulling her away out the park.

''Brick, let go, you're hurting me'' Blossom screamed at him as she tried to get out of his grip. Brick only held on tighter and muttered ''f**** the monkey lives in the park'' while turning around to walk to the volcano.

A few minutes later Brick had managed to pull Blossom up to Mojo Jojo's observatory.

When Mojo opened the door he wasn't very surprised to see both of them. He was actually laughing at Blossom like if he had captured her.

The Powerpuff girls still fought Mojo on regular basis. Although HIM ruled Townsville by night, Mojo wanted to rule it by day. He was used to sharing the boy's attention with HIM, so he didn't mind sharing Townsville in a same manner.

Brick walked in, dragging Blossom behind him. ''Mojo , I need you to update the ring. It seems I have some unwanted competition'' Brick said as he stood next to the monkey, glaring at Blossom.

Mojo walked away and got back with a weird high technical screwdriver in his right hand. ''What do you want me to do?'' he said as he repeatedly slammed the screwdriver in his other hand. The smirk that came with it never leaving his face.

''Make a security that alerts me every time she touches someone of the opposite gender. '' Brick said as he pulled Blossom's hand towards Mojo. Mojo used the screwdriver, took the ring of Blossoms finger and then walked away with the ring.

Blossom didn't even get the chance to think about what just happened because Brick had already pushed her against the wall behind her. ''Now you listen and listen good'' he said while caressing her left cheek with his hand. ''If I ever see that boy around you again'' Brick now pulled her chin up, so she had to look him in the eyes. ''I WILL kill him! Brick his teeth were grinding when he said the last part.

He then pulled Blossom closer to his lips. ''But for now your wedding gift is accepted'' and he crashed his lips on her. Obviously Brick was still mad at her because the kiss was very rough. Brick eventually pulled away, he got no response from her and he did want a response from his counterpart.

Blossom hadn't moved. She didn't struggle, but she also didn't kiss him back. Brick was hopping this was positive but looking in her eye's he saw it again. The same look she had in her eyes when he attacked the guy that afternoon. It was some sort of fear. ''Such a great Leader as you shouldn't be scared, Pinky''

Brick now kissed her collar bone, which made Blossom stiff her muscles. ''If you don't hurt me, I don't hurt you'' He then moved upwards to kiss her jawline. ''It's just that ,If you don't stop resisting me, I don't stop to force you to love me'' He then placed another kiss on her lips. ''You should look up the definition of destiny, Pinky'' Brick said as he pulled away just for Mojo to come in the room.

Mojo gave the ring to Brick, who pushed it back on Blossom's finger.'' Leave, I need to talk to the monkey'' Blossom didn't need to heard that twice and quickly ran outside, to fly home.

Mojo gave Brick a concerned look. '' I upgraded the ring with a gender alarm. It will raise when a man touches her, someone of the other gender brushes her skin or a guy touches her dermis''

Brick nodded ''She's distracting me too much for my own good Mojo'' then a silence filled the room. ''I told you So'' muttered Mojo. Brick glared angry at him before punching the monkey in the stomach. ''Shut up….Did you also discus that other thing with HIM already'' Mojo smiled evilly ''Yes, Mojo Jojo has talked about that'' Brick nodded again and said ''Keep me informed'' before he also left, to go home.

Brick decided to walk home, his mind was still thinking about the boy and how wrong he had been about his counterpart. He was almost leaving the park when he walked into someone.

''Watch where you're going'' Brick said as he gently pushed the guy away. ''Brick, Blossom isn't here so stop acting soft'' Brick now looked up, the guy appear to be Boomer.

''Dude, what are you doing here?'' Boomer turned around and pointed to Bubbles '' Just stalking''

Brick smirked and then high fived his brother. ''Have fun, but remember to be in time for dinner tonight'' Brick now began to walk again as he made a small gesture towards Boomer.

Boomer returned to spy on Bubbles. Bubbles was with Robin on the swings. Happily chatting about shopping, boy's and fashion.

Robin's was moving her swing a little ''So and how is the whole marry the ruff's ?'' Bubbles swallowed ''I don't know, I mean it's so wrong to be engaged against your will but I think I do like Boomer though….He did promise me to be a gentleman, so that's cool'' Robin now stopped her swing from moving. ''You think you can love the guy?'' Bubbles didn't know what to say. ''Well, in comparison with his brothers he is trying really hard''

''Is that a Yes or a No?''

The two girls jumped of their swing as they got startled by the voice behind them. When they both saw it was Boomer, Robin waved at Bubbles. ''See you in 20 minutes by the south exit of the park''

Bubbles now focused on Boomer while her cheeks where getting a bit red. ''Boomer, what are you doing here?"

Boomer walked to Bubbles and placed his hands in hers. ''I missed you''

Bubbles now Blushed even more.''Look Boomer, I am here with a friend and I think what you do is sweet but please can you come back later. I haven't seen Robin in 10 day's''

Boomer pretend to think about it but he already had a plan and laid his arms on Bubbles hips. He then began to whisper ''If you admit you can love me, I will give you all the time you want''

Bubbles tried to push Boomer away but his grip was too strong. ''Boomer I…..I …..I …..I don't want to love you'' Boomer raised one eyebrow while his face came closer to his. ''Sugar, I didn't ask that''

Bubbles was having a hard time to actually tell Boomer that his charms had worked. She had always liked Boomer. In her eye's Boomer always had been cute, but she was never going to say that ever again.

Boomer just held her close, waiting for her answer. She looked up in his eyes ones more time and she realized that he was really doing what she had told him to do. He was gentle, kind and soft to her.

Without thinking about it any longer, Bubbles wrapped her arms around Boomers neck and she kissed him. It was a soft but passionate kiss and it was the best kiss Bubbles had ever had. Now the two teenagers where so much in the kiss that they didn't even notice they lost their balance, until the where already on the ground.

Both stopped the kiss to look at their position . Bubbles was lying on top of Boomer with a face as red as a tomato. Boomer's face didn't look any different except for the big smile on his face.

Boomer loved Bubbles now more than ever but he had an extra reason to be so happy. He could rub his success for love in his Brothers faces. He was actually the first one to be told his counterpart genuinely loved him back.

Boomer wanted to make out some more but he and Bubbles got startled by a scream. Boomer looked around until he felt Bubbles tremble.

''Robin?'' Bubbles said as she began to panic. She shot up and looked around, to fly around in circles and look for her friend. Boomer helped her looking but where ever they went, Robin wasn't in the park anymore.

Bubbles tried to call Robin but the phone was turned off. She now began to cry and let Boomer hold her. ''We will find her, don't you worry''


	15. Chapter 15

It's four days ago that Robin disappeared. The puffs have been searching the whole time and all three were getting a bid frustrated.

''She didn't even leave a clue for us to find her'' Blossom said as she looked at her writings. Bubbles was again crying on the bed and Buttercup didn't like it one bit. ''Can't you do something else instead of searching and crying, she has been going for a four day's already''

Bubbles now began to cry even harder which made Blossom shoot a dirty look to Buttercup. ''Buttercup, leave Bubbles out of this, you know better.'' Buttercup sighed and sat down on the bed next to Bubbles.

''I just wish we could do something'' Buttercup said with a sad look on the face. ''Look, the chances are turning against us, so unless someone ells disappears, we have no clue what to do or where to look for her''

Blossom stood up to sit down between Buttercup and Bubbles. She just stared at her hands in her lap. She had just given up on her best friend. ''No crying Blossom, I swear on my heart I would never give up on Robin and that means you also shouldn't give up'' Blossom looked surprised as Buttercup and hugged her. Followed by Bubbles. ''Now let me go, I'm melting, too much sugar and everything nice'' Buttercup said as a joke which made her sisters smile and grab her tighter.

''Back to being serious, can you two please let me go. I need to resume my search for someone else'' Bubbles giggled but Blossom looked serious. ''You're still looking for Mitch?'' Buttercup crossed her arms as soon as her sisters let her go. ''Yes, that lucky bastard got away, but he can't keep running from me. I'm going to make him pay for breaking….doesn't matter, I just need to punch his face''

Bubbles giggled again followed by a big smile ''You almost admitted that you have a heart Buttercup, but you go revenge your broken heart girl'' Buttercup frowned a bid but stood up and walked away. ''See you later''

* * *

As Buttercup flew through the sky, she looked if she could spot Robin or Mitch. Finding Robin was more important but getting no result, she instead searched for Mitch. Suddenly she laughed.

_Maybe Mitch is kidnapped too, that would serve him right. Just hope not together with Robin, that would be awful for her._

She quickly pushed the thought away and resumed her search. As she reached the trailer park she decided to look if Mitch was home. If he was, he was going to be in for a hell of a beating.

She landed in front of the door. This was the 10th time this week she was here and every time no one was home. She hoped that this time would be different and pushed the doorbell.

This time she heard stumbling noises from behind the door. Her super hearing was telling her that someone was moving on the old rusty floor.

''JUST A SECOND''

_Yes, he is home_ buttercup thought as an evil smirk appeared on her face. She was surprised he didn't even look outside, knowing that he would watch his back.

Then the door opened but everything was pitch black inside. Buttercup used her x-ray vision to see Mitch standing across the room. She walked in and pushed on the light.

Buttercup closed the door behind her and crossed her arms as she walked closer to him. ''You get 5 seconds to run before I beat you to pulp''

Mitch just stood his ground, which made Buttercup aware that he was up to something. Eyeing him she saw he was hiding something behind his back. ''What are you hiding Mitch?''

Mitch formed an evil smirk and pulled out a laser gun, shooting Buttercup with it. Buttercup didn't aspect that and couldn't block it. She tumbled down to the floor. ''What the hell!''

''You really thought I would let you come in while I am unprepared, I know what you are capable off'' Mitch walked towards her as she tried to get up. Her arms and legs felt really heavy and she couldn't move. ''Nice to see that this gun, Princess sold me, actually works'' He now sat down on his knees next to her ''I have an old friend of you who will be happy to see you'' Mitch now looked Buttercup strait in the eye's ''But don't worry, this time I saved all the intimate stuff for you''

* * *

**That evening:**

''Professor, have you seen Buttercup? ''Blossom asked her dad when she saw him reading on the couch. ''No I haven't honey'' Blossom laid her hands on her hips. ''Professor, I am worried. Buttercup always comes home in time for dinner and if she comes later she calls''

Bubbles came floating down the stairs and heard the conversation. '' She probably found Mitch and forgot time while beating him up '' Blossom stared at her younger sister. ''Maybe, but if she isn't home before 11pm I am going to take drastic measures''

* * *

**Back to the trailer park: **

''Mitch, Get me out of this or I will kill you VERY SLOWLY!''Buttercup yelled as she looked upon the specially designed chair that was holding her down. She thought it used to be from Mojo Jojo because his initials where on it.

It was clear to Buttercup Mitch had planned this a long time ago. The maps, It was already in this boy's mind before he cheated on her. The weapon he bought to get her down and the room she couldn't look trough. It was all prepared for her.

She looked to the side. There was Robin, she was brushed and covert with blood, but she was alive. Mitch had practiced on her before focusing on the real deal. ''Buttercup, your clothes cover to much, so I just need to remove some'' Mitch said as he came closer with scissors in his hands.

Buttercup now got desperate and looked at the ring on her hand _Butch, I take back all the hurtful things I said, but please save me_

* * *

**At the mayor's office:**

Ring…Ring….Ring. Boomer sighed as no one picked up the phone. He walked over to the phone and answered ''Mayor's office, Boomer speaking….Yeah, he is here, a moment'' Boomer turned around. ''Butch, Blossom is on the phone for you''

Butch frowned as Brick looked rather surprised. Butch than walked over and took the phone. ''speak….oke, I will ask Brick to look for her location'' Butch walked to Brick ''V-pad please'' Brick handed him the v-pad and Butch began searching.

''What are you looking for?'' Boomer asked when he saw Butch his neutral face. ''Buttercup didn't come home for dinner today and now Blossom wants to know where she is so she could get her home'' Brick smiled and nodded his head from right to left. He found it amusing that his counterpart was so worried about her tough sister.

Butch didn't have any emotions with it. He knew Buttercup and so he wasn't worried. That was until the location blinked in the screen. Seeing that she was in the trailer park, something snapped in Butch.

Brick was just in time to grab away the v-pad before his brother could crush it. ''Dude speak!'' Brick yelled. Butch looked at his brother with a glance that even scared Brick.

''She's with MITCH!'' He growled before he stormed out through the roof. Boomer and Brick were still watching him leave when Brick spoke ''Boomer, fix the roof. I am going after him, I want to see what he is going to do with this guy''


	16. Chapter 16

''If you would just stop struggling, it will be much more easy to cut these'' Mitch said as he tried to cut Buttercups bra straps. Buttercup may be tied down by her wrists and ankles that didn't make it impossible to try and move away from Mitch. Buttercup wasn't planning on giving him what he wanted.

On the outside of the trailer landed a duo of Green and red. ''I can't see her'' Brick said as he used his x-ray vision. Butch didn't even use it and went straight for the first door he found. He ripped it off to reveal a family sitting on a couch…he placed the door back and went to the next. When he ripped of the 3th door of a trailer, which was empty, Butch thought he heard someone scream. He went quiet to listen. Nothing, there were no sounds again. Butch continued to rip out doors as he thought about it once more.

Brick had already seen that there where to many trailers and had pulled out his V-pad once again. He could have her location in no time.

He frowned as he saw Buttercup had to be right in front of him. '' BUTCH!'' Hearing his name Butch was with his brother in less than one millisecond. '' She has to be in there'' Brick said as he pointed towards the third trailer.

Butch thought it was weird because he already looked inside, but went in followed by Brick. Again Brick used his x-ray vision, while Butch used his muscles to break all the rooms open.

Brick looked at his Brother '' Dude, I don't see her, I have a bad feeling about this '' Butch glared angry at him ''I have one more door to go, so SHUT UP''

He was pulling the door now but it didn't seem to be as breakable as all the other ones. He was about to curse when he heard a very soft sound ''Hurry up and save me''

Now Butch his eye's weighted as he recognized the voice and what it said. Brick who had also heard Buttercup now came to the door. He pulled out his pocket knife and opened the lock within seconds. Being a criminal did have its benefits sometimes .

Butch now stormed in to see Mitch standing in front of him. Pointing the gun at Butch, Mitch spoke ''Just the one I didn't want to see''

Butch was about to attack him when he saw Buttercup from a diagonally corner behind him. Buttercup was tied down and her clothing wasn't covering much of her body anymore.

For the rest she was sweaty but looked alright. Butch wanted to go to her but got stopped by a laser beam that was fired in front of him. Butch now turned to Mitch again. '' You're gonna pay ''

Butch flew at him. Pulling his arm back to slam his fist in Mitch, but Mitch hit him first with the laser. Butch felt a pain he never felt before and crashed down. ''Fight me like a man Mitch'' Butch growled when he got up again.

Mitch was about to fire the weapon again when it got ripped away from him by no one other than Brick. Brick placed each hand on one end of the weapon and pushed it together until nothing was left. ''He's all yours bro''

Butch smirked before a hand against hand combat emerged. Butch might be weakened by the laser, that didn't mean he couldn't use some of his super powers. So he got the upper hand really quick.

Brick was had already scooped up Robin and walked by Buttercup to get Robin to the Hospital. Buttercup screamed at him ''You can't leave me like this'' but it was no use.

Buttercup than focused on the fight in front of her. She wanted to kill Mitch instead of being trapped and letting Butch have all the fun. She looked down and wiggled her body again, but still no results. Buttercup sighed just in time to see Mitch fly by.

The battle had ended and Butch was the winner. He then came closer to her while she glared angry at him. It didn't help that he scanned her body so Buttercup got even more angry '' Butch, get me out of this thing''

Butch laughed and moved his hand over her cheek. He then leaned in to kiss her. She tried to move her head away from his but she couldn't avoid his lips. She was trapped, no way to move, no way to escape. Still this kiss was very different, there was a hesitation, a weak pressure and the softness of his lips that made it so much different from the times before. Strangely enough Buttercups will to be the strongest took over and she kissed him back with power. Butch noticed this. Their kiss became fears and deep right after that. Buttercup didn't know why, it just happened.

Their kiss only stopped when Buttercup heard 2 metal clicks. Her arms where free now.

Butch pulled his t-shirt out and gave it to Buttercup. She accepted it and put it on. Buttercup was just bending down to release her ankles when she saw Butch getting knocked down by Mitch with his baseball bat.

Buttercup was just in time to set her ankles free and grab the Baseball bat that was swung towards her. Catching it in her hands, she broke it and raised her fist towards Mitch.

''Time to Pay up Mitch'' Mitch gulped as Buttercup ran towards him and sucker punched him through the roof. When Mitch his body was high enough it fell down again, through the roof and now on the ground.

Butch was getting back to his feet and looked at the unconscious Mitch. ''Thanks cupcake''

Buttercup glared angry at him and give him a punch in the face ''That's for being an ass''

Butch wanted to pull Buttercup closer to kiss her again but he saw Mitch move and instead he walked to the boy, lifting him up by his neck. Butch realized that everything that he wanted to do with the boy would be illegal and so he looked back at Buttercup.

''I'm not supposed to say this being a hero but….. do with him with you want''

Butch wrapped one arm around Buttercup ''are you sure you don't want to help me?'' Buttercup gave him a small smile and thought about it. ''No I want to get dressed and second you will probably do worse without me, so go ahead''

Buttercup then flew home while Butch had a little fun.

* * *

That evening everything was quiet at the Utonium household. To quiet for a certain redhead to be at ease. ''What the hell is wrong with your two? None of you has spoken a word since entering this room''

Buttercup and Bubbles looked up to their sister but Bubbles was the first one to respond. ''I think I have a problem'' Blossom and Buttercup where curious and got closer to '' I think I might like Boomer''

Blossoms yaw dropped. Bubbles saw her reaction and quickly answered ''But I still don't want to marry him''

Blossom was now a bid relieved but looked at Buttercup ''You too?" Buttercup shook her head ''Naha, no, never, although he is a getting good at forcing me to kiss back''

''Yeah, they are persisted, you can give them that. I can't even touch the professor because I'm afraid Brick will show up at my doorstep'' Blossom said as she walked towards the phone like she was waiting for someone to call.

Ten suddenly the phone did ring and Blossom answered it immediately. On the other side of the line was Dexter and he had good news. He had made the device that could remove the rings. Blossom told him she would contact him soon and hang up.

''Girls, the moment we all succeed at our training, is the moment we free ourselves off our rings''


	17. Chapter 17

**Bubbles p.o.v.**

I can still hear Blossom's words from 3 days ago ''Girls, the moment we all succeed at our training, is the moment we free ourselves off our rings'' well, I don't need to train that anymore. Besides it's more important for me to get my feelings and mind on one row again. I mean I'm really beginning to like Boomer but I don't want to marry him, but I also don't want to hurt him. It feels so wrong but jet so right to be with him.

Buttercup says that Boomer probably doesn't want to hurt me and that I need to use that for my advantage. I just don't know what to do anymore. So I decided to call him and we are meeting in the park. That is where I am right now, but I believe Boomer is going to be a no show.

**Normal p.o.v**

Bubbles looked around her. Still no Boomer in sight. She went to sit on the swings again. The swings always relaxed Bubbles and she knew that, that was probably the best. She thought and was about to leave when suddenly Boomer was in front of her.

She looked surprised at him. Not because he was late, but because his clothes were ripped and he was covert in bruises and scratches. ''What happened to you?''

Boomer looked up to her and said ''Me and my brothers are...uh….we are doing chores for HIM?'' Bubbles didn't believe him and crossed her arms. '' Look I am really sorry to tell you this but I need to go back to them, we will meet another time oke'' and with that said Boomer left the park again.

Bubbles was suspicious and her trust and care for him had downsized again. He lied again and he promised he wouldn't do that anymore. Bubbles got up from the swing and looked at the direction Boomer went , to go after him.

Flying slow, to not reveal her signature color, she reached the outskirts of Townsville. She was about to go around a building when she saw a monster tail sweep through the air. Bubbles grabbed her phone to call her sisters until she saw three colored streaks hit the monster.

Bubbles decided to hide behind a skyscraper and look at what the boys were doing. After a while she used her phone to record everything. Her sisters would never believe her if she told them they were fighting a monster to protect the city .

* * *

''Blossom, Buttercup, You need to see this'' Bubbles said as she stormed in the house.

Buttercup and Blossom quickly walked to her sister and she showed them the tape:

_''Boomer use your bat! Butch, you and I energy blast'' Brick and Butch were loading their attacks as Boomer hit the monster over and over with his electrical bat. It seemed to have a better affect than his normal punches and so he continued until Brick and Butch shot their giant energy ball._

_After that the monster was defeated and the boy's where still floating in the air, discussing how everything went._

_''Thank god that's the last one'' Boomer said as he rubbed his red elbows. Brick smirked at him and mumbled ''weakling'' Butch laughed at that and crossed his arms. _

_Brick then floated towards Boomer ''You need to toughen up Boomer, we need to keep this up for 700 more days. Remember, every day the girls don't fight they lose more power. We need to let them think monsters are no longer attacking and they will get weaker by the week. That way they are even more easy to overpower then normal. __Heck, They will never escape marrying us''_

Blossom looked up from the screen ''So that's why there were no monster attacks'' Bubbles stopped the video while Buttercup answered ''Yeah, well we should have known''

Blossom glared at her sister but decided to look from the positive side. ''Buttercup, we still have the same strength as usual because we have been training in the simulation room and next to that we did reach our quota today.'' Now Bubbles looked up in surprise ''So that means we are going to get the rings off right'' Bubbles cheered. Blossom nodded ''We will go first thing in the morning, then it's time to take care of the boy's and HIM''

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT DEXTERS HOME:**

The girls were talking with Dexter about removing the rings. ''Who will go first?'' Dexter asked as he puts down some drinks on the table. Buttercup raise her arm. ''So Bubbles will go second I guess?'' Dexter said as he looked at Blossom.

Blossom saw his worried face and had to suppress the urge to grab his hand. ''We do need a plan, because you need to touch me in order to get this thing off and I don't want Brick to murder you''

Dexter smiled ''I have an idea but I need to test it on someone'' Dexter said as he looked towards Buttercup. ''You are the strongest of the group right?''

Bubbles laughed but suppressed it while Buttercup gave her an angry look. ''Yes I am''

Dexter now opened his backdoor ''Let's see if you are strong enough to get through my newest armor''

Both teenagers now walked outside. Dexter pressing his watch to yet again reveal itself in a robot. Buttercup shot up in the air and balled her fists. ''Time to get your ass kicked Dexter!''

Buttercup first punched him, it didn't leave a scratch. She then used her lasers on him. Still no effect. She then used her super speed to go around him in circles and suddenly came to a hold, to punch him over and over. Still there was no effect.

''Wow, this thing really is stronger than before'' answered Blossom as she saw Buttercup and Dexter fight each other. Bubbles cheered happily ''GO DEXTER!''

Buttercup stopped in the air to glare angry at her little sister. She then flew up, made a force shield and used that while she crashed into Dexter.

This time the robot fell backwards but was able to catch itself before it touched the ground. The robot jumped around to face Buttercup again.

Buttercup now crossed her arm ''Nice Dorkster, now let's see how good you can handle sister power'' Buttercup signed and Bubbles came to her. Bubbles giggled before flying around Dexter in rapid speed. Buttercup followed soon after her.

Now Dexter was surrounded by green and blue flashes of light. Dexter could easily monitor their moves and smiled. He saw that Blossom had now joint her sisters and they used an attack they called the Mega Blast. Still that didn't scratch his robot. Dexter was pleased and he signaled that the fight was over.

Dexter's robot shrunk to be just his watch again and Dexter walked towards the girls. ''It's time''

Buttercup came first in Dexter's room. Taking the ring off was a process that took time and skill. Even for someone as Dexter. It was obviously so designed that only its creator had easy and full access.

Dexter was doing his best and decided to clear up the silence in the room, between him and Buttercup. ''So, you're ready to face Butch?'' Buttercup looked at him in disbelieve ''Please, I can kick his butt with ease''

Now it was Dexter's time to look in disbelieve. ''Blossom told me something else'' Buttercup glared angry at him and made a fist with the free hand '' Miss Bossy thinks she is the only one with a plan, but we can take them down this time'' Dexter looked up from his device and Buttercup talked further along ''The boy's don't want to destroy us, so they will never go for the kill…But we do.''

A new silence filled the room until Dexter pulled of the ring. Buttercup smiled big time, stormed out the room and hugged her sisters. ''Freedom!''

Bubbles and Blossom laughed at their sister as Bubbles went in the room. She also had a conversation with Dexter.

''Buttercup told me you two had a plan'' Bubbles put her free arm against her belly ''Well, not to speak behind Blossom's back, but we do have an extra plan. Me and Buttercup have trained together, were ready to do much more than Blossom can ever ask from us. ''

This was the first time Dexter heard the Blue puff speaking with great confidence. He slimed at that. ''Good to hear Bubbles…..Have you thought about what is going to happen when this all is finished, with you liking Boomer'' Bubbles looked down. ''Blossom told you ha…..I don't know….If we win the fight, kill him and the boy's survive. They will go to jail for theft, murder, kidnapping and other illegal activities. It really doesn't matter what outcome, it will end up with not seeing them, not seeing Boomer''

Dexter was staring at Bubbles. He expected Bubbles to cry, but she didn't. She did the exact opposite, she smiled. ''I'm ok with it, I'm a big girl….and I talked over it with Buttercup and that's why we made the plan.

Just than Bubbles ring came off. Bubbles, just like her sister ran out the room, to Buttercup and Blossom. She hugged them tight. ''YES, You're up Blossom''

Blossom didn't know why but she was a bid nervous. The moment Dexter would touch her Brick would come. She looked up at Dexter ''Are you sure you're ready to fight Brick again?''

''Never been so sure in my life'' Said Dexter as he gently grabbed Blossom hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Dexter pulled Blossom away to his room. He had to be fast, the ring had to be removed before Brick would show up.

Dexter was working as fast as he could, but he also had a plan in his head. First, the ring had to go at every cost. If he couldn't win the upcoming battle against Brick, at least Blossom would be free.

Second, Dexter wanted to lead the girls away from the upcoming fight. Even if Brick his Brothers would come and help him, Dexter wanted to fight him alone. His pride had a dent from the their last encounter and he needed to fix that. Plus, the girls would get more time to fight HIM without interruption by one of the boy's

Third, If he won the Battle. The power puffs had at least one less Rowdy ruff to worry about and could focus more on their main target: HIM…. If they could kill HIM than everybody would be free and Dexter could finally be with Blossom.

''It's done'' Said Dexter as he removed the ring from Blossom her finger. Blossom hugged him and then kissed him, making him fall over backwards on the ground, with Blossom on top. Blossom and Dexter were just up to their feet when they heard a loud crash outside the house.

Dexter again kissed Blossom ''So this is it…'' he said as they parted. Blossom and Dexter heard another crash before they went down the hallway.

Arriving at the Kitchen Blossom and Dexter saw a big gap in the house. On the other side of the gap was Buttercup and she was fighting with Brick. Apparently the Black haired girl had blocked Brick his path as he went towards Dexter's room. Brick was very angry and had attacked Buttercup.

While the two fought outside, Dexter waved to Bubbles and Blossom as he wished them good luck. Then he pressed his watch and turned in the robot ones more. Stepping between Buttercup and Brick he yelled ''I believe you were looking for me!''

Buttercup quickly flew away to her sisters and Brick was forming a big evil smirk on his face, recognizing the robot in front of him. ''You must really have a death wish, but challenge accepted''

Brick and Dexter then held a stare down while the girls flew away, towards HIM. This time Dexter was the first one to attack. He tried to slam the robots fist at Brick. Brick moved fast and out of the way. He never got hit. Brick saw his chance and gave the robot a sucker punch.

The punch made Dexter stumbling backwards as Brick held his fist. A bit of pain was seeing on his face. The robot was a lot stronger than before. Brick found out that this time, it was going to be more difficult to beat the boy.

Dexter repositioned himself and saw the bruised fist of Brick. That gave him the confidence to attack again. Dexter used his new laser guns, who stood on top of the robot. Brick had trouble to get away from them but managed to hide behind Dexter's house. No way Dexter would be shooting his own house.

**Bricks p.o.v.**

As I run around the house, I used my x-ray vision to spot the robot again. This thing had a mayor update compare to last time.

Then I stopped at the corner of the house. If I go around the corner now, I might be able to surprise him. But then again, that would be to easy. I looked around, In search of an idea. Then I found it and grabbed a stone from the ground.

I threw the stone around the corner and as it came closer to the robot, Lasers zapped it. Good thing I didn't go and now I walked around the house in the opposite direction

Making again sure that the boy couldn't see me. I decided to attack him with my Fire Breath as soon as he would come around the corner. I waited and waited until I noticed the robot was gone.

I used my x-ray vision again to make sure that he was really gone, I mean a 20 foot robot doesn't leave a fight without making any noise. I looked around and crossed my arms. I didn't except this boy to run.

Then I looked at my feet and saw a shadow growing towards me. Looking up I saw that stupid robot crashing into me. Well, that hurts.

**Normal p.o.v.**

As the Robot had crashed into Brick, Dexter's victory was short lived. Within a few seconds the robot moved up. Revealing Brick underneath, with two arms pushing up the robot. He then threw it in the air and used his fire breath to try and melt/vaporize it.

As Brick stopped to look at his work, he saw all his surroundings were now on fire. The robot was glowing red, but still in one peace and Dexter's house…well it's gone. Burned down to ash.

Brick noticed the robot moved a little. Out of his back came rockets. Brick smiled, he expected the boy to be smarter than this, using the same missiles as the first time they fought. But what Brick didn't know was that Dexter had learned a lot from their first battle and had replaced his normal rockets by new ones. These rockets didn't focus on heat, but on movement. As long a Dexter himself stayed still, he was sure to hit Brick with them.

Brick tried to distract the missiles by heating his fist and flying up, but only noticed this didn't work when it was too late. Brick was hit several times, before crashing in the ground, leaving a big crater in de ground behind them.

Brick opened his eyes again as he saw the robot standing in front of him. Brick's facial expression was enough to tell Dexter he did some pretty big damage to Brick this time.

Brick got up and looked at the Robot with his microscopic vision. There were some cracks in the robots outer armor. Brick smirked so evilly at that, that even Dexter knew Brick was going to do something bad.

Brick move his hands over each other in rapid speed, making sparks fly around. Then the sparks went from sparks to lightning and from lightning to a big lightning bolt. Brick threw it at the robot and it did exactly what he had expected. The robot shortcut and it's lights went out.

The robot didn't shrink, this time it fell down with Dexter rolling out it. Brick focused his smirk at the boy, as Dexter was crawling backwards in fear. ''This looks familiar isn't it'' Brick said as he came closer.

Dexter puts his right hand behind him to pull out a small gun and he aimed it at Brick. Brick laughed ''You think you can stop me with that little gun''

Dexter smirked now and shot him. It didn't hurt Brick. Brick was about to grab the gun away from Dexter until he noticed he couldn't move. ''Blossom told me everything about you, including the time the professor had built a containment bubble and Bubbles had captured you for 2 minutes. I made my own version of it as this gun…So Brick, say goodbye freedom and hello prison''


	19. Chapter 19

While Dexter was fighting Brick, the girls arrived at HIM's living space. HIM's living space hadn't changed since the time of the Ganggreen Gang, making prank calls. There was as much fire and red as you could possibly think of.

The girls searched for HIM, but he was nowhere to be found. Buttercup had managed to find HIM's bedroom, Bubbles those of the boy's and Blossom found a TV- room. In that room all sorts of TV's were floating in the air. Blossom looked to the screens and she saw that all of them showed a part of Townsville. Now being curious she took the remote and zapped a few TV's.

Then she found what she was looking for. The Battle between Dexter and Brick. Dexter seemed to have forced Brick in hiding and using his mind instead of powers. Seeing this she hoped that this was good and relaxed.

She didn't have time to relax for long, because an arm with a claw past over her shoulder. She didn't need to look around to know who it was.

''Hello Blossom'' HIM said with his effeminate voice. The girl now turned around to face HIM. She was about call out for her sisters when she heard screaming from no other then Buttercup. She rushed to the door but was stopped by HIM, slamming the door shut before her.

''What are you doing here Blossom'' Blossom got in the fighting position to only see HIM laugh in her face. ''Your mind maybe strong but that doesn't mean I can't use some of my mind control on you…..now let's see what you're doing here'' HIM said with his voice going from effeminate to manly.

HIM's eyes got bigger as he read the girls mind and realized she was here to kill him. ''You foolish little girl, you think by killing me, you can escape your destiny? *evil laugh*''

Blossom got in movement and tried to punch HIM. HIM knew exactly what to do. He looked in Blossom's mind again and looked for her biggest fear. As he found what he was looking for he transformed himself.

His three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lips, changed into a normal boy's face with orange hair and glasses. His lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle turned into a white lab coat. Now he no longer looked like HIM, he looked like Dexter.

Blossom now stood there in awn. ''Afraid of attacking now are we?'' Blossom glared angry at HIM. She couldn't reset her mind and look at the boy in front of her as HIM. Blossom needed her sisters to help her defeat HIM. But what Blossom didn't know was that they were also having a hard time.

* * *

Bubbles was inspecting the boy's bedroom a little more closer then she actually had to. She looked in the closet and underneath the bed. There Bubbles found graffiti paint and a big piece of cardboard. Drawn on it were Boomer and herself. She smiled upon that until she heard voices coming her way. She quickly hid underneath the bed.

She was just in time as Butch and Boomer stepped in the room. ''Dude, I just want to finish my painting'' Said Boomer as he moved his hand underneath the bed. Bubbles got startled at the hand coming her way.

Then she heard the voice of Buttercup. ''Bubbles, Blossom, I found HIM's bedroom!''

Just that moment Buttercup came around the corner and looked into the boy's room. Staring straight in the eyes of Boomer and Butch.

Buttercup closed her eyes for a second to mentally curse at herself. When she opened them she saw Butch come her way and she quickly closed the door in front of him. On the other side of the door you could hear a loud bang as someone crashed into the door.

Butch rubbed his sore face as Boomer tried to pull the door open. Buttercups plan seemed to work but she had forgotten that in HIM's living space, reality can be altered by its owners. So when Buttercup though she had Butch and Boomer locked up in their room she was a hell of a surprise when suddenly Butch appeared behind her. Wrapping his arms around her upper body and his hands holding onto her forearms. Buttercup was screaming and kicking at him but he refused to let go.

Boomer had now opened the door en appeared with his arms crossed in front of Buttercup. He looked at Buttercup with suspicion and apparently Butch thought the same. ''Where are your sisters?'' he asked.

Buttercup didn't even need to answer that question as Bubbles tackled Butch to the ground. Which caused that Buttercup also fell to the ground.

Butch looked pretty livid at Bubbles as she pulled up her sister. ''Time to put our plan into action''

Butch was just up to his feet as he saw Buttercup and Bubbles ready to charge. Butch tilted his head towards Boomer. ''This looks like fun'' Butch smirked as the girls came towards their counterpart.

The girls did what they had planned and switched at the last possible moment. By training together Buttercup and Bubbles had discovered some great strengths and weaknesses form each other and what counted for them was most likely the same for their counterparts.

Bubbles was faster then Buttercup, so also faster than Butch. She also had more special abilities and she was ready to use them al against him.

Buttercup was more durable than Bubbles and so she waited until Boomer was close enough to make her move. Going after him would be like giving up the Battle.

The Boy's were a bid perplex at the sudden change of events, but soon caught on to the idea. Butch was trying to catch up with Bubbles and soon Boomer was trying to punch down Buttercup.

Buttercup was the first one to succeed in getting her opponent down. Boomer created a lot of opportunities for Buttercup to use a sucker punch and so she punched his lights out after several minutes.

Butch, who had seen it happen, used this strategy now on Bubbles. That worked and he already had Bubbles to the ground when Buttercup kicked him down.

Before Butch stood up again there was a loud scream coming from a room far ahead, that startled both girls. Bubbles and Buttercup now looked at each other ''Buttercup, That sounded like Blossom''. Buttercup thought of a plan and sighed ''I will distract Butch, than you go and look for her'' Bubbles questioned her sister but flew away to where the scream came from.

Buttercup was now left alone with Butch once more. Butch his grin again plastered on his face as he came closer to Buttercup. '' What can you possibly do that distracts me?''

Buttercup placed a small smile on her face ''I have a lot of ideas'' Then she launched at him ''but for now let's see how much you can withstand my special power''

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Once again thank you very much for the reviews, following my story and any suggestions.**

**I'm currently very busy with school and so from now on I'm going to upload a little slower than you are used from me.**

**What do you think of the new cover of the story? If you want to see it in full size: art/PPG-fanfic-Escaping-Destiny-405353921**

**Of course you can always add me as a friend on Deviantart :D**

**Well, that was all I wanted to say for now, so thank you and keep reading!**

**Kind regards, Nietvries**


	20. Chapter 20

''Buttercup, That sounded like Blossom''. Buttercup thought of a plan and sighed ''I will distract Butch, than you go and look for her'' Bubbles questioned her sister but flew away to where the scream came from.

Arriving at the scene Bubbles was shocked. She saw Blossom fighting Dexter? She stayed silent as she observed her sister and Dexter.

''You Powerpuff are unaware of the danger you get yourself in'' Him said as he fired one red energy blast with his right hand. HIM's voice changed again from heavy to feminine as he continued firing energy blasts, one hand at the time. ''Why don't you give up?''

Blossom dodged the energy blasts as she was still in debate with her mind. HIM appearing as Dexter was a good move as it also seems to slow the puff down. HIM now fired again, hitting Blossom full force'' You will not kill me, you little brat''

Bubbles now stepped between, glaring angry at HIM. ''Blossom may have trouble hitting you like this, but you have to do better with me''

Bubbles launched towards HIM, punching him in the stomach. HIM pinched his eye's for a small moment as he felt the pain shoot threw his body. When he opened his eye's again. He was furious and ready to attack.

HIM used his energy blasts again. Bubbles avoided them and tried to get closer. It seemed to be more difficult than she thought. When Bubble's was five years old, HIM was more easy to defeat when he was attacked unexpectedly. But now HIM had been mayor of Townsville by night, for more than 10 years, which made him stronger then he was ever before.

Blossom had now joint the fight again. She and Bubbles where flying around HIM to look for an open stop to attack. HIM noticed this and used his telekinesis, to circle all the TV's around him. Sending them to the girls, all at once.

Bubbles fell on the ground, but Blossom managed to land on her feet. '' We are ending this right now HIM'' Blossom said as she pulled a ring from her pocket and threw it at HIM. It hit HIM straight in one eye.

While HIM blinked his sore eye he smirked evilly ''The beauty lies in the blame, don't you think? It's your fault for getting destroyed''

Bubbles now reunited with her sister as Blossom spoke '' We get the picture! We were there, remember? That doesn't mean we agreed with the unknown consequences you made up!'' She and Bubbles launched again at HIM and preformed what they called the 2-Tornado. In this move they fly around each other so fast that it looks like a swirl in the color Blue and Pink.

It hypnotized HIM for a second, just in time for the girls to hit him. HIM was thrown backwards by the force of the impacted but came up as fast as he went down before. '' All good things must come to an end girls'' HIM said as he now used his eyebeams to get the girls down.

When he got them down to the ground Blossom and Bubbles were screaming in pain. HIM just laughed in their face ''So, how does it feel Girls, to know marriage is just around the corner... ''

HIM continued while his voice got more demonic with every word '' and victory for me is at hand once again?!

HIM swirled his hand again to transform back to himself. He kept his claw twirling as the ring from Blossom now flowed between them.

HIM's grin was getting bigger as he spoke towards Blossom ''Let's see what Brick things of this''. HIM now swirled his free hand, but nothing happened. HIM was a bit puzzled and tried again, to fail once again.

HIM dropped the ring and used his hand to get him a TV that worked. He zapped threw all the channels in search of Brick. He couldn't find Brick, but he did find Boomer and Butch. They were passed out in his hallway. ''What happened here?'' He said while rubbing his chin.

''I am what happened'' Buttercup appeared out of nowhere and kicked into HIM. HIM lost his balance but recovered quickly. With Bubbles and Blossom recovering for a minute Buttercup got ready to face HIM alone. She placed herself in the attack position just as HIM did.

HIM then raised his arms to the side, like he was showing off his muscles. He now began to grow as he used his size alteration. All these different moves were exhausting for HIM, but he had so much power he didn't really care about it anymore.

Buttercup smirked and crossed her arms which confused HIM ''Why do you have that silly smile?'' Buttercup now uncrossed her arms ''You know what they say. The bigger they get, the harder they fall! She punched him over once again, but this time she repeated her punches and kicks over and over. She was about to give HIM a blow to the face when she got kicked to the ground. ''Did you miss me" Butch said as he glared at his counterpart.

Buttercup stood up as her sisters reunite with her. HIM was sick of the whole situation and wanted them outside his house. He swirled his claw again and the three girls, Boomer and Butch where on the streets of Townsville. ''You can finish your little game here. If you will excuse me, I have a city to rule tonight''

So as HIM had left Boomer and Butch got ready to assault. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup wanted to go after HIM but they needed to be with all three to get HIM down.

Just when the Puffs were about to attack the two boy's, a bright purple laser beat them to it. The girls looked to the left and Blossom began to scream ''DEXTER!'' All three girls where really happy to see him and smiled. His robot looked different from that afternoon but this one looked to be just as tough.

Butch and Boomer where furious when Dexter spoke up ''You girls kill HIM, I will fight these powered up, airheaded, wimps'' The girls then flew towards the mayor's office as Dexter got ready to fight Boomer and Butch .


	21. Chapter 21

''Airheaded?! Boomer said before Butch spoke '' Wimps?!'' This infuriated them to the bone. The two boy's got ready to attack while Dexter blocked the path for the boy's, so the girls could go after HIM.

Dexter had Brick still locked up in the containment bubble at the remains of his home. So now that Butch and Boomer didn't have a leader to fall back on, they did what they thought was best. Butch was the first one to come into action and used his fists. Seeing no result he backed up.

Now it was Boomers turn. Boomer did the same, but also kicked against the robot. The only thing that happened was that Boomer hurt his foot in the process as Dexter caught him by his leg and smashed him in the ground a few streets away.

Butch wasn't as smart as Brick but he wasn't an idiot. This time he looked at the armor and artillery of the robot and came to the conclusion that this was going to be one hell of a fight. Butch thought and created a blinding green energy bolt. He then threw it at Dexter and saw it bounced off against some kind of force field.

Dexter was really happy that he took 5 minutes to make a small upgrade to his robot once he had defeated Brick. The new force field was strong enough to hold off attacks that might crack his armor. He wasn't going to get out of the robot this time until he, himself wanted to.

Butch tried it once again as Boomer joint him. Boomer used his electrical bat against the robot, but its force field was still preventing all energetic moves. Dexter decided now that it was enough and used his lasers. Forcing the two boy's to fly around him to avoid them. Dexter thought It was pretty obvious that without Brick, the Rowdyruffs weren't a big threat.

Butch observed the robot once more from a safe distance as Boomer got a punch in the chest and crashed in the street again. Butch had now noticed that physical attacks did came through the barrier. The only thing he didn't know was how to achieve that. ''Where's Brick when you need him?'' Boomer said as he came up from the ground. Butch looked at his brother to answer him but Dexter beat him to it. ''Brick is at my house, waiting for prison…you're nothing now you don't have a leader''

Boomer looked at Butch with a WTF face which Butch returned with an evil smirk. ''We aren't the Brick squat, WE ARE THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS!'' Butch screamed as he placed his foot against the upper body of the robot.

Dexter stumbled backwards but remained standing up. Dexter used his lasers again as Butch dodged them and kicked him over and over. The only thing that seemed to happen was that the robot was pushed backwards.

After a few minutes Butch stopped and he was panting heavily. He wanted to crack the armor of this guy so bad, especially now that Dexter had even hit him a few times with his laser.

With Butch out of breath, Boomer had the chance to stand next to him. ''Butch I have an Idea'' Butch looked up in suspicion but he wanted to do anything in order to crush that robot.

''In the movie 'Star Warfare's' the Luke guy blows up the ship by its weak point that leads to the core, by flying through its force field. Can't we do the same with that'' Boomer said as he pointed to the robot.

Butch shook his head in disgust ''Well dumb-stein, how is that going to work?'' Butch didn't need to say that twice as Boomer rushed himself forward, towards the robot. But instead of punching it, he grabbed one of the lasers and pulled it. It took him all his strength but he managed to pull it off the robot just before he got hit by Dexter's other laser.

Butch was surprised but a big smile was crawling on his face as Boomer threw down the laser on the ground in front of him. Butch attacked a few seconds later ripping of the other laser.

Dexter didn't get worried. He had much more weapons for his usage. He now used his rockets to prevent the boy's from physical attacking him. Luckily for the boy's they were very stubborn and durable.

The next hour was filled with the boy's trying to get close to Dexter and Dexter attacking them with rockets. This time Butch and Boomer where slammed into the ground again. Boomer rubbed his head as he said ''So this is how the puff's feel, when they battle robot Mojo?''

Butch stood up and looked at his cloths. His entire wardrobe was burned a darker shade and had cuts all over them. He never lost before and he wasn't going to lose now. He again attacked once more, but this time he was having luck at his side again as Dexter was out of Rockets. Butch slammed his body hard into the robot. That was the moment he too knew that Dexter was out of rockets.

Dexter could still punch and kick, but the two boys, most of the time were faster in kicking Dexter's butt now then clockwise. When the boy's still didn't get the results they wanted they got frustrated even more and became reckless. Dexter used this his advantage and in the heat of the moment he knocked them both down, crushing them slightly underneath his robot foot.

But always when Dexter thinks he's winning, something unfortunate happens and this time it came in a gigantic glowing red blur. It rammed Dexter so hard, he was pushed two streets away.

Looking at what hit him, a little fear came over him. In front of Dexter was Brick. Apparently Brick had escaped from the containment bubble.

Brick glared with an anger in his eyes that gave the word hate a whole new meaning '' You though you could imprison me? Attempt to defeat me? Try to lock me? Guess again Brain boy!'' Brick said as a red glow went from his hands all over his body.

Butch snickered at him. ''Dude, you've been hanging to much with the monkey'' Brick pointed his hate glare at his brothers, but he let a small smile come to his face as he realized that they were right. ''Well, at least I don't need my brother to save my ass''

Butch and Boomer stood op at that remark and Brick positioned them where he wanted them to be. Then all three of them then attacked the robot. Dexter was having big trouble now but his robot withstands all of the punches and kicks from the boy's.

This made Brick think and he used his microscopic vision to see if he could find any cracks in Dexter's armor, like before. This time there were no cracks. Brick then adjusted his eye's and used his laser vision against it, what caused Brick to see the barrier.

''Bro, we already tried that, only fists and feet get through that'' Butch said as he punched the robot once more. Brick now began to think about it and looked for something he could break to get Dexter's force field down.

Brick spotted a small pointy thing on top of the robot and instructed Boomer to use a sonic screech to see if the force field would get energy from there.

A sonic scream went through the streets as Boomer hit the robot with it. Dexter's shield protected him from Impact and he held his ground. Dexter then hit both of them back, by throwing debris from a fallen building at them.

The boy's then regrouped, again to lock eye's with their opponent. Brick smirked as he now knew that the pointy thing was indeed the generator of the force field. He and his Brothers all attacked at once and while Dexter tried to hit them, Brick got onto the head of the robot and ripped the generator off. With the force field now gone, Brick made electricity again to blast at the same spot. The robot didn't budge and continuity to work. Dexter had grounded the robot, so electro moves didn't work this time.

Brick then let go and flew up in the air as his brothers followed him. ''This boy is smart, but I got this thing down on my one for two f***** times. It shouldn't be so hard to do it a third time.'' Brick then thought again and instructed to do the Rowdyruff Megablast.

All three boy's circled around one point, formed one big ball of green energy, from which one big energy beam was released. As the beam hit the robot, everything around it was consumed by white light and destroyed.

Now Brick, Boomer and Butch waited for the smoke to vanish, in hope to see the remains of the robot. But what they didn't expect to see was that Dexter was still standing. Dexter didn't move a muscle. Even he was surprised his technology was able to withstand such a force without a shield to protect him. Dexter didn't let fear control him as he thought of a backup plan while he launched at the boy's and punched them down.

Brick his patience was now gone and he decided to use a move they had practiced but never used against an opponent. Well, Brick and Butch didn't use it so far, but Boomer had.

''Gentleman, It's time for Rowdy Ki-Blast'' Brick said as he pointed his brothers to the fact that no other attack was strong enough to get through. (That's the group version of the full-body-Ki-Blast from chapter 6 if your wondering)

They boy's flew up until they were high in the stratosphere. Then they powered up before crashing down towards Dexter in a glowing streak with three mixed colors, red, blue and green. Soon after a white light filled the air and a shockwave roamed through the streets again.


	22. Chapter 22

''Gentleman, It's time for Rowdy Ki-Blast'' Dexter had heard of that attack from Blossom and when he saw the boy's go up high in the air he knew that meant trouble and used his back-up plan. Soon after the boy's came down, followed by a white light as a shockwave roamed through the streets again.

It took some time for the light to fade away but as it went the boy's saw they had defeated the robot. Brick was the first one to gloat from the victory and he flew down to the robot's carcass.

His brothers joint him as Brick ripped the robot remains open. But to their surprise there was nobody inside. Brick balled his fist in flames again as he looked around to spot Dexter.

His anger was short lived as he, Boomer and Butch heard a scream so high and evil that it startled them. They themselves could feel the pain of HIM. Which scared them. The boy' immediately knew HIM was in trouble and rushed over towards the mayor's office.

* * *

The girls arrived at the mayor's office short after HIM left them with Boomer and Butch. Once they barged in, HIM was surprised. He thought that the girls would be fighting Butch and Boomer right now, instead of coming after HIM.

Blossom stepped forward in front of her sisters ''This is your last chance HIM, Kill the oath or we kill you! HIM was impressed by the girls, he didn't think they would get so close to him in such a short time.

''Your girls want to fight? FINE!'' HIM said as the girls launched towards him. Just as the girls were about to hit him, HIM shot an energy beam from his mouth.

Being startled by HIM, the girls fell to the ground but remained in flight mode and resumed their attack right after. Blossom had already made up a plan and ordered Bubbles to use her sonic scream on HIM.

Bubbles complied and screamed her longs out. HIM was covering his ears now and had no defense. This was the moment that Buttercup kicked him, followed by Blossom. HIM was already on his knees when he came in defense mode again.

HIM decided to get even with the girls and used his Telekinesis to make a high beeping sound in their ears. The girls covert their ears and screamed in pain.

Luckily for the girls this attack cost HIM a lot of his power and he stopped after a minute. Blossom was the first one to get herself together. HIM was now again trying to hit the girls by shooting energy blasts from his claws.

''Girls, evasive action'' Blossom ordered as the blast came towards the girls. Every girl went a different way and they avoided them all. They then regrouped as Blossom again had a group attack in mind ''Girls, let's do the Powerpuff Megablast'' Bubbles worried about the building collapsing and looked up. Her sisters didn't mind the danger, so why should she? Bubbles got close to her sisters and they started to circled around one point. Eventually they formed one big ball of blue energy, from which one big energy beam was released and it hit HIM full on.

HIM was injured badly but managed to get up after the girls shot him down. HIM was now trying to recover his healing wounds instead of fighting. So all three girls launched at him, punching, kicking and biting. Him was recovering just as fast as they could injure him.

Blossom was getting desperate as she feared that Dexter couldn't hold the boys away forever. If they would come and help HIM all their effort would have been for nothing. ''Girls, it's time for G37''

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at Blossom ''Blossom, we haven't done that move in 10 years'' Blossom sighed ''I know, but if we would have used in the battle that destroyed us, we could have won. It's time to step up and escape our destiny''

Now Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom made a circle in the air. Blossom floated above, Bubbles beneath her on the right and Buttercup next to Bubbles but slightly higher. They all closed there eye's to open them seconds later. Their eye's where now glowing white as more and more power came to them. Then the space between the girls also got filled up with white light until the girls released all their power, sending it at HIM. HIM couldn't escape and as he got hit, the part of the building behind him also vanished on impact.

When the girls came out of there trance they saw Him lying on the floor. He was covert in blood but was still alive. This time the Powerpuffs walked to HIM to give him the final blow. It was too good to be true as HIM didn't dye by one hit, two hits or more. Nothing seemed to kill HIM.

''Why won't you die?'' Buttercup said as she kept punching HIM. HIM didn't say anything but tried to recover after every time he got hit again. Bubbles was now shivering as HIM's blood was covering some parts of her body. It was really grossing her out now.

Blossom was just looking at HIM in the hope she could find a solution. HIM wasn't invincible and there had to be a way to kill him. There was a moment of silence as Bubbles got to Blossom and pulled on her hand. ''Blossom, may I please wash myself?'' Blossom nodded. There was nothing Bubbles could do at the moment, so letting her sisters wash of the blood was probably the best. That way Bubbles would concentrate better in case HIM came up to fight again.

Bubbles rushed out to find water. The toilets were out of order, so she couldn't enter there. She flew further away from HIM'S office and entered a room on the other side of the city hall. There she washed her hands in the fountain. She looked at her reflection in the water . Her face was covert in blood spatters. She splashed the water, to get if off. But instead of the blood dissolving in the water, it began to smoke. Bubbles now tried the water on her upper arms. Again the blood smoked before it vanished of her skin.

Bubbles was still a bit surprised but now got an idea. She flew as fast as she could, back to her sisters. ''Blossom, Buttercup, water….we can kill HIM with water.'' Her sisters questioned her and Buttercup stopped kicking HIM to look at her. ''HIM's blood went up in smoke when I put water on it'' Blossom's and Buttercup's eyes widen as blossom took command ''Buttercup, keep HIM down. Bubbles, take me to that water.''

Blossom and Bubbles flew back to room on the other side of the city hall. Blossom read the description that was above the room before entering. '' Chapel of redemption'' Blossom said as she entered and looked ahead. ''Bubbles, It isn't water, It's holy water! Quick, if we throw this on HIM, we are free'' With that said both girls pulled op the small fountain an rushed towards HIM and Buttercup.

They were just in time, because HIM was recovering faster than before and Buttercup was barely strong enough to punch him down on her own now. Blossom didn't think twice and with that both she and Bubbles threw the water over HIM. Not only HIM got soaked, also the three girls themselves.

Buttercup looked perplex at her sisters who were shocked. Nothing had happened to HIM, he remained the same. Blossom was almost falling to her knees. She just didn't know what to do anymore. HIM just laughed at them. ''Foolish little girls.'' Him laughed evilly as he came up. He then began to do what he loved most, speak in riddles:

_''I can advise,_

_for you to be nice_

_You need spice,_

_For this sacrifice_

_Only pure and sweet,_

_Will be my defeat.''_

Bubbles now looked at her wet hands. She was sweet, with a dash of spice and (everything) nice. Bubbles looked up at HIM and did what she does best. Kill with kindness. Bubbles stepped towards him and placed her wet hands in front of her as she went to HIM and hugged him. HIM now began to scream in pain. The water seemed to work now as it began to burn away HIM's flesh. Buttercup and Blossom now joint their sister and the three off them gave HIM a wet hug.

* * *

HIM was death and the girls were free. They had really mixed up feelings with their kill, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Not only where they free now, also all the citizens of Townsville where freed of HIM's oats and rules during the nights.

The girls walked out of the office just as the Rowdyruffs busted in, in the hallway. Standing in front of their counterparts both parties looked at each other in amazement.

The Rowdyruffs were covert in dust and their clothes were ripped. Bruises and crashes where everywhere. Their eyes were small as they observed the girls. Their clothes where ripped as well and were soaked. They looked like three drowned kittens. Blossoms Bow was hanging down, just as bubbles pigtails. Buttercups hair was straight and still dripping water.

Without saying anything Blossom and Brick stepped forward while they crossed their arms. Blossom looked Brick straight in the eye's and saw something in them what she had never seen before, Defeat. Apparently the boy's had felt what had happened to their re-creator, just like the girls could always feel if the professor was in pain. (Like seen in Powerpuff girls the movie)

Blossom felt guild rush over her but she kept her head held up and started to walk around Brick. ''My condolence'' Blossom said as she passed him. Her sisters said the same and followed.

The boy's walked up to the mayor's office as the girls walked out and flew home. They were in no mood to fight the boy's and arrest them. But no more rings, no more engagement and no more HIM.

so once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff girls?

* * *

That evening the whole city of Townsville thanked them and they discovered Dexter was still alive. The girls had never felt so tired as after this day and they went to bed early. They were ready for peace, but Blossom's dreams were not:

_''I told you a long time ago that when you were re-created most of us made a pact with HIM. '' Said the professor as he gave Blossom her gift._ _''I promised that when you are turning eighteen you would marry his son'' _

_Blossom looked at the ring in her hand as she heard another voice ''Dude, we got this remember'' Blossom now looked up to see Brick stand in front of her. He roughly grabbed her hand and pushed the ring on her finger ''If I ever see you without that ring again, I will skip the wedding and go for the main prize'' Blossom now backed up. ''Now, now, that's not a way to thank your fiancée for putting a ring on your finger''_

_Blossom turned around to run away from him but when she turned Brick was again in front of her ''Sorry Pinky, I got other plans with you for tonight'' Blossom now backed up again and fell. ''Don't get up, I can carry you'' Blossom stood up, turned away again and began to run until she saw Dexter and hugged him. Dexter then disappeared in her arms and was replaced by Brick his body. ''Now you listen and listen good, If I ever see that boy around you again, I will kill him''_

_Blossom was now panicking and since running away ended up with Brick appearing in front of her she now attacked him ''Why do you keep fighting, you can't outrun your destiny Blossom''_

_Blossom now stopped and listened to him ''It's just that ,If you don't stop resisting me, I don't stop to force you to love me'' Brick smirked and came closer to her ''You should look up the definition of destiny, Pinky'' He then kissed her and the dream ended. _

Blossom shot up as soon as she awoke from her dream. Her hair was sticking to her face from all the sweat. Blossom calmed herself before she realized something. Dreams are always a messages from the subconscious. What if Brick had a point? Blossom jumped out of bed and took out the dictionary.

The definition of Destiny:

An inevitable future for a person, which is set in motion by a predetermines course of events.** It is impossible to escape your destiny ones it has been ****decided.**

* * *

**authors note: The story continues**


	23. Chapter 23

When I uploaded the first chapter of this story, I never thought I would get so any views and reviews. I have loved your enthusiastic, kind and caring reviews. It inspired me to write more and more.

Therefore I have been thinking about this story and I've decided that I'm not going to write three more chapters to finish the story. Instead, I'm going to write a sequel with more chapters!

So here I would like to, once again, express my gratitude to the readers of this story and the reviews.

**Thank you all for reading!**

In addition, special thanks to:

Jesusfreak753

Love love

cococandy21

mlbv-grimm

Fancyunicorn

Elcall

PippElulu

MarronChestnut

Kisses

Mere

LuvChipmunkPPG

Mystery99

BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf

Toonbluesultimatedragon

Margo352

1D-MLP-Forever286

Greenbadass

Now, I will no longer keep you in suspense, click the link below and read **Fighting Destiny** to find out what happens next.

s/9759346/1/Fighting-Destiny


End file.
